As Night and Day
by Emrykin
Summary: Harry has no idea what's happening when his instinct starts making secrets obvious to him. The Malfoys are posing as purebloods, Dumbledore is planning to sacrifice him for the war and he is suddenly the mate of Draco Malfoy...what is happenning! Ch7 Up!
1. Going Home to Hell

Title: _As Night and Day_

Pairing: Harry/Draco and many other side pairings that I am sure everyone will enjoy. **This means that the story 'As Night and Day' is a slash fanfic! **If you dislike this couple or the fact that this is about two guys in a relationship then leave and don't even bother reading. All flames will be laughed about while I eat movie popcorn, so make them good.

Disclaimer: Don't own, if I did than I would be able to afford college.

Genre: Romance, AU (there is only a little bit that is different from books 1-4, which is mentioned in this chapter. After that it will be different from the books as the fifth one royally irked me ^_^)

Chapter Warning: mentions of abuse, and previous character death. **Spoilers for anyone who has not read the fourth book **and there is also slash if you squint *smile*.

**AN: I do have more than one chapter finished; it's all up to the readers and reviewers if I post them all….mwahahahahahaha. Enjoy!**

Going Home to Hell

* * *

Coming off the train from his fourth year at Hogwarts was relief and panic for Harry.

Relief that he would have a break from all the magical mysteries and trouble that always followed him at Hogwarts, and the guilt of the murder of Cedric Diggory.

Panic at the psychopathic muggle family that was waiting to take him to his summer Hell. They were a few steps behind the oddly dressed Weasley Clan glaring at him and everyone else who came off the platform.

Figures.

Harry stopped a little ways from the train entrance as Ron came up behind him while Hermione rushed past them toward her family, barely mumbling a goodbye to either him or Ron. Harry raised an eyebrow at her odd behavior while Ron let out a small sigh and mumbled something about girls before coming up next to him and clasping him on the shoulder.

"All right there, mate?" He asked while sending threatening and dark looks at the Dursleys, who glared right back at him.

He was not the only one though, as the Weasley twins seemed to be permeating dark looks through their twin gazes as they walked with Ginny towards their family. They achieved a response when Vernon and Petunia stiffened their backs and Dudley let out a small whimper as he attempted to hide behind his mother.

"I'm okay." He whispered back with a small smile. He enjoyed the protectiveness of the three Weasleys', imagining it to be how brothers would act.

Looking back at the Dursleys, he winced as Vernon began giving him dark looks. He knew he was already in for a beating, so he didn't stop the mischievous smile that flew across his face in response to his uncle's mean glances. Vernon's face became pinched and Harry looked away after that, slightly regretting his Gryffindor actions.

They both started towards their families, Harry going as slow as possible to put off the inevitable. Ron walked with him in support and began whispering frantically in his best friend's ear. Ron really wanted to make up for his idiocy this year, and he was going to start by being a better friend to Harry.

"Even though Dumbledore keeps saying that we're exaggerating, the twins and I know what we saw that summer. If anything happens, owl ASAP and we'll pick you up as soon as we get the letter. The twins and I don't care that Dumbledore has forbid us to go there again." Harry smiled adoringly at his best friend, making Ron blush slightly at the attention, but still look stern.

The twins and Ron had dragged him to the headmaster's office two days before they left to demand that he come home with them. Unfortunately, they had done the same the last two years and were quite frustrated with their 'all-knowing' Headmaster.

It was the third time they had explained what they had witnessed the summer before Harry's second year, but Dumbledore kept waving them off with a smile and an explanation. In the end, Harry was still going back to his family and the Weasley brothers were forbidden to go anywhere near The Dursley's house.

"I'll be fine Ron, I doubt anything will happen." He said reassuringly, letting the lie roll smoothly off his tongue. Regardless of what people thought, Harry did know how to lie through his teeth.

After all, he was supposed to be in Slytherin.

Ron looked at him with an intent look on his face, but let the conversation go in an effort to make the atmosphere a little less tense. They both stopped next to the rest of the Weasley family and Ron pulled his friend into a brief hug before he stepped back muttering about 'idiot headmasters'.

Harry smirked in agreement before turning to say bye to the rest of Ron's family. The twins ran up giving him a duo hug and performing a bad impression of upset siblings.

"We'll miss you Potter!" Fred wailed.

"It won't be the same Harry!" George continued, shaking him a little.

"We're lost without you! They both finished, still fake crying and crushing him between them.

Harry blushed as people began to stare and Mrs. Weasley started reprimanding her sons, but he didn't let go from the hug. They both stopped suddenly and stared at him seriously.

"Owl if you need us, with the money you gave us we could start a joke shop and make your family 'disappear'." Fred muttered while George nodded his agreement, a solemn look in both of their eyes, before they turned back to their family and jokingly pinched Percy's cheek at his annoyed look.

Strangely, Harry didn't think they were kidding.

Mrs. Weasley gave him a big hug before Harry said goodbye to the rest of them and watched them walk away into the crowd. Ron kept looking back at him, so Harry waved at him reassuringly before turning to his own 'family'.

"Boy, why were they all glaring at us. What did you tell them?" His uncle muttered angrily, while his aunt looked around fearfully and tried to calm Dudley down.

"I didn't say anything; they are just upset about the bars they saw on my window a couple of summers ago, nothing else." He told his uncle, who started to look a little purple in the face.

Harry didn't resist when his uncle reached out a meaty arm and pulled him like a rag doll to stand in front of him. He kept silent while bowing his head in a submissive gesture; he might as well not provoke his uncle any further.

Vernon let a look of satisfaction spread across his face then spun his nephew around roughly to face the platform entrance and the families surrounding.

"Look up!" Harry's Uncle murmured in a commanding tone, while giving an appreciative smile at his wife and son when they attempted to block out any unwanted onlookers. Petunia gave a shaky smile back, but looked away just as quickly, keeping to her favorite motto 'Out of Sight, Out of Mind'.

Harry looked up slowly, a frown appearing on his face when he noticed his aunt and cousin trying to cover up for his uncle. So much for thinking he had any help from his other two relatives.

Turning straight forward, Harry almost smiled at the irony of staring straight at the Malfoy Family. They were considered a dark uncaring family, but here they were, exchanging affectionate smiles and greetings with each other while Harry was actually the one with ill-intentioned relatives.

"Take a good look freak! It is going to be the last time you ever lay eyes on this abhorrent place. You can only hope you die before the end of the month." Vernon whispered roughly into his ear. Harry could almost imagine the gleeful smile on his uncle's face, causing his stomach to turn slightly.

Harry let his unpleasant thoughts drift away as he was suddenly the object of three gazes. A shiver ripped violently through his body and Vernon let out a chuckle, thinking it was in response to his speech.

Unfortunately for his uncle, Harry was more freaked out by the two, almost inhuman gazes of Lucius and Draco Malfoy. He knew Draco Malfoy had rather interesting silver eyes, but when put next to his father's dark gleaming eyes they looked unnatural. Just what the hell were the Malfoys' and why had he never noticed the strange aura that surrounded them.

The family was talking to each other quietly, keeping their eyes firmly on him and his relatives. He wondered if the two Malfoy's had heard what his uncle had said, and thinking about it a little more, he hoped they hadn't. In any case, they were whispering to Narcissus Malfoy, who kept sending looks towards him.

Even if Dumbledore refused to believe his predicament, Draco could use this as blackmail material or even just something to taunt him about later next year.

'If I make it back next year' He thought grimly to himself, hoping his uncle was exaggerating earlier.

"…They won't know what hit them when one of their own disappears, one less in my opinion …" Vernon continued muttering to him. Harry rolled his eyes in exasperation, he may be afraid of his uncle's ability to physically damage him, but verbally the guy just drove him nuts.

Looking up once more, he noticed Draco had stopped talking to his parents and seemed to be raising his eyebrow at Harry's actions…as if …he knew what Vernon was saying to him.

'Well I'll be damned, the Malfoys aren't human' He thought to himself in slight amusement.

Somehow Harry was not surprised.

His uncle still had him pinned in one spot, but had turned his rant towards his wife and son. Like always, the both of them were agreeing with everything Vernon was saying.

Harry rolled his eyes again, letting out a small sigh of annoyance before a small smile form on his face. He was going to test a theory on the Malfoys.

"I don't know if you can hear me, but….don't try to interfere with them. Their completely of their rockers," Harry smirked for the first time in a long while, he spoke as soft as he could, barely opening his mouth. "No need to worry, despite what he is saying, my aunt would not let her husband kill me, I'll just be in a lot of pain." He finished.

Harry was astonished to see Draco and Lucius nod, and after a few words were spoken, Narcissa nodded as well. If Harry wasn't surprised before, he was now. He thought he was imagining Draco and Lucius being attentive to what his uncle was saying earlier.

Even if it was weird, Harry couldn't help the small smile that flew across his face at the acknowledgment they had given him. Lucius Malfoy raised an eyebrow but let a small smirk fly across his face, while Narcissa Malfoy turned away at being caught in a nice moment.

Draco Malfoy though was staring very intently at him, and Harry blinked as his stomach fluttered and twisted. That was the same feeling he had had for Cho Chang at the beginning of the year, just more intense. He really didn't want to think on what that meant.

His observation unfortunately was interrupted by a cuff to his neck, and his uncle yanking on his arm. He had shrunk his trunk before he got off the train, deciding he would rather live off his fat cousins clothes than chance his trunk being taken away by his uncle. He was glad he sent Hedwig to meet him at the house or else she would have been left on the platform out of spite.

As he was forcefully dragged away, tripping and being pushed into oncoming objects, he never lost sight of the Malfoys. Even though the summer was going to be long and painful he couldn't help the smile and the feeling of flattery when Draco Malfoy, his school nemesis and rival that had hated him since he was 11, looked pissed and on the verge of committing mass murder.

For him.

* * *


	2. Double the Pain

Title: As Night and Day

Disclaimer: Refer back to chapter 1.

**Chapter Warning: Mentions of abuse, some bad language, and very obvious OOC.**

Double the Pain

* * *

Draco was pissed and he didn't care that he was still at platform 9 ¾, somebody was going to die if he had anything to say about it. Unfortunately, his father had a tight grip on his arm and was _willingly_ trying to stop his violent actions from being carried out.

"What's wrong with him?" Narcissa whispered to Lucius with a worried look at Draco.

"I'll give you three guesses after you think back to when you were being courted by me." Lucius muttered back, his magic holding Draco into place until he calmed down. Narcissa thought for a moment before a look of shock covered her face and turned to stare at the Potter boy being dragged away by his muggle family.

"You can't mean…..with Potter…Draco is…." She stuttered quietly, hand over her mouth. Lucius gave a quick nod, almost smiling at her reaction. He was quite pleased with the outcome, but his wife wasn't taking it so well.

Lucius pulled a harshly breathing Draco close to him, who had calmed down and had his eyes closed, before apparating back to the Malfoy manor. He settled his son down in a chair, telling him to stay put before he apparated back to the station to retrieve his wife, who was still frozen with shock and standing in the same place he left her.

Lucius sighed, shaking his head slightly in exasperation; he was going to have to talk to her about composure. He grabbed her hand and side-apparated out of sight.

HPDMXOXO

Harry sighed, trying to stay as still as possible. It had been almost two months since he had left Platform 9 ¾.

He had been right in assuming that his summer was going to be torture, all the drama and pain had started once he got home and out of sight of the neighbors. He was black and blue for a week after the beating he received from his uncle that night. Luckily though, it wasn't any worse than the previous summers he had spent with his muggle family.

He was forced to do all of his chores inside, until his bruises went away partially. Petunia acted like it was his fault that he couldn't go outside and tend to her prize winning garden.

'It's should be _my_ prize winning garden, she has never willingly put her hands in anything dirty and won't start with a silly garden' Harry thought to himself, a grudging look on his face as he thought of his horse like aunt.

He was alone in his room, completely bored out of his mind, but extremely thankful that his family was hosting a dinner party to welcome Vernon's new boss to the company. He would rather be bored and have nothing to do, than become a punching bag for his uncle. His muscles were still tense from the last time he'd been beat.

He had sent Hedwig to Ron's house when he realized his uncle would have none of her presence in the house. Vernon had threatened to take her out and shoot her if Harry didn't get rid of her as soon as possible. He was surprised his uncle had even warned him in advanced.

On a somewhat happier note, it was four hours before his birthday and Harry was excited for the food was bound to send as a present. He hadn't eaten for three days as part of a punishment Vernon had given him for 'cursing' his precious son, Dudley, into smoking pot. Apparently his uncle thought he was able to control his son and get away with it.

'Always knew he was a dumb ass, what part of 'no magic outside of school' does he not understand' He thought to himself sarcastically. Harry would have not tolerated being beat if he could suddenly cast the Imperius, or even the Cruciatus curse on his uncle.

The other part of his punishment was four whips to his back and a never-ending beating that had him lose consciousness after twenty minutes. Of course, after he woke up he was subjected to more of his uncle's temper for passing out without _permission_.

'He acts like I have control of whether or not I pass out.' He thought, a painful grimace coming to his face as he shifted to get comfortable. 'Let's see how he holds up if I beat him repeatedly for an hour'.

The thought actually brought a smile to his face; his uncle was two times his size, making it impossible to actually beat him unless he was paralyzed _and _strapped down with ropes.

Harry sighed as he finally felt his muscles relax, the relief was short-lived though when his stomach turned sharply and began cramping; it felt like somebody had stabbed him and turned the knife gleefully.

"Shit." Harry muttered while bringing his bruised arms up to clutch his stomach as the feeling gradually began to get worse. Looking at his broken, beat up clock, he noticed that it was an hour till midnight.

"Wow, time sure does fly by when you're lost in thought and in pain." He gasped out sarcastically, turning on his back to try and help relieve his stomach pains. It helped minimally for his stomach, but caused his back to feel like it was in fire because of the lacerations his uncle gave him. For the next twenty minutes he endured the unknown pain that had suddenly appeared.

'This can't get any worse' he thought to himself. He must have jinxed himself because his back began to feel as if someone was pressing him to a stove. Harry moaned in pain, clenching his sheets tightly and arching his back as if it could help lessen the pain that had formed throughout his body.

**11:30 PM**

'What the hell is this…?' Harry thought weakly to himself, head turning from side to side in agony. His head started to ache as vibrant colors began flashing everywhere making him dizzy and nauseated.

**11:45 PM**

Harry began shaking violently, he felt both cold and hot at the same time. He had to wait out the pain.

**12:00 AM**

Everything stopped, and all Harry could do was breath deeply. Looking around, he felt his vision slowly dimmer and blur. A few seconds later, the pain came back so suddenly that he let out a scream and vanished from his bedroom.

HPDMXOXO

Downstairs, The Dursley's and their guests paused as they heard a scream come from upstairs. Vernon looked slightly nervous when his boss, David, turned and looked at him questionably.

"What was that?!" He asked in an alarmed voice, peering around the table to look at the stairs.

Vernon paused and looked at his wife who looked as equally panicked as he felt before turning back to his boss and replying.

"It's just the cat!"

* * *

**AN: This chapter is slightly shorter than the first one *wince*, but I had to cut it off here or else I'd be giving away the secrets much too soon. If it makes you feel any better, this is the shortest of all the chapters, the rest of them are loooong. Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to leave a review. ^_^**


	3. Plans, Appearances, & Little Surprises

Title: As Night and Day

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1

Warnings: HarryTorture, slash, OOC characters, and a little bit of fluff ^_^

**Thank you to:**

**artist-girl731, TristaDin, ravenheart666, animehplife, Yana5, yaoifangrl4ever, sarah, NATWEST, AnimeMerodi, VoldyisMoldy, mumimeanjudy, ams71080, Sascha Zabini & DestinyDragon for reviewing. I really am happy that all of you enjoyed my story so far.**

Plans, Appearances, and Little Surprises

* * *

Lucius sat calmly in his favorite chair as he waited for his wife to calm down. She had been sobbing for the past hour, mumbling random sentences and shaking her head in denial. He always knew she was a drama queen, but this was ridiculous.

"Can't believe it…..my baby….and Voldemort….murder" She mumbled tearfully. Draco was sitting next to her rubbing circles on her back and whispering reassuring words even though he had no idea why she was upset.

"Mother, Voldermort is completely insane and stuck on Potter. I doubt he would try to murder us unless we outdo what boy-wonder did fourteen years ago." He tried to reason with her patiently.

Narcissa paused and stared at him for a moment before bursting into tears and crying even harder than before. Draco stared at her in shock for a moment than rolled his eyes and stood up, his patience run out for the day.

"Mother, will you shut up! Your ruining your robes and making me upset!" Draco spoke, a tight edge to his voice. He turned to his father and gave him a look that said 'Deal with her before I do', before turning around to glare into the fire place.

'Like mother, like son' Lucius thought to himself affectionately, a smirk on his face.

"Draco, do sit down and relax. Narcissa-Sweetie, there is no need to cry about what has occurred. I simply think it is wonderful and a great step in our family." Lucius spoke, a smirk still present on his features.

Draco looked between his mother and father, sporting a look of confusion and disdain on his face. He hated being left in the dark when it involved him or his family.

"What is going on and why don't I know about it yet?" Draco asked with frustration evident on his face. Lucius smiled, showing a mouth full of white teeth and his two elongated canines.

"You went into a short rage earlier at the platform about the treatment Harry Potter received from his relatives." Lucius replied, getting a shocked look from Draco. Narcissa just looked miserable, she didn't want to get involved in the wars anymore than they have, but it seemed to be out of her hands at this point.

"Why don't I remember? I was wondering why my memory was blurry and out of focus?" Draco asked with a worried expression once the shock seemed to set in place.

Lucius waved the question off, responding "It was the result of the spell I used to keep you from attacking Harry's relatives. No one knows of our true lineage and I want to keep it that way until the Dark Lord ceases to exist. There is no telling what he would use us for, natural born vampires are rare."

Draco nodded, sitting down slowly. He looked down at his hands for a moment, than slowly raised his head towards his father.

"The dark lord will be unhappy that I suddenly have an inclination towards Harry Potter." Draco murmured. Lucius looked at him momentarily before nodding in agreement and speaking.

"If we play this out right than you will not have to get the dark mark anytime soon. On the other hand, being in contact with Potter will make you a target." Lucius let his thoughts run for a moment before a small smirk formed on his face.

'This is going to be fun' He thought to himself.

"Draco, pack your bags and leave immediately." He said calmly, the other half of his family staring at him in shock.

HPDMXOXOXO

Ron stared out the window of his bedroom forlornly. His mother had sent off an abundance of food with all of Harry's presents, just in case he wasn't getting enough at his relative's house.

Unfortunately he had had a bad feeling all morning and it wasn't going away, he just hoped Harry was alright and not hurt. He sighed to himself and continued brooding at his bedroom window.

'Being useless sucks' He thought, a sad expression on his face.

HPDMXOXOXO

Draco sighed depressively as he made his way to room #200 of the Pixie Port Hotel that was located in Diagon Alley next to an Apothecary. He was still in denial about his father's previous actions. It was unbelievable!

Finally reaching the door to his suite, Draco paused and rested his forehead against the door. Life was extremely cruel and pissing Draco off. Face forming into a glare, Draco could only utter one thing as he opened the door to his room.

"I need to break something."

Grabbing for the first thing that came within reach, a stylish green lamp, he threw it hard at the opposite wall. The shatter and breaking glass made Draco smile in relief before he moved all the way into the room and began unpacking, humming at his sudden good mood.

HPDMXOXOXO

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily as he chatted to his fellow employees about the upcoming semester. Everything was going according to plan: the school year was approaching; Harry would be back under his watch, and Voldermort will be unknowingly helping Harry train for another year.

'Perfect' He thought to himself, nodding to the enthusiastic story that Madam Hooch was telling everyone.

HPDMXOXOXO

Draco sighed as he flopped back on the fluffy green and black bed. He had been here for a month and a half, completely bored out of his mind. Sighing once again, he took out a pocket watch his father had given him for his birthday when he was twelve; he glared at it for a second, his dismay with his father quite obvious before opening it to see how much time he had wasted.

It was ten till midnight on the thirtieth of July. Ten minutes till the birthday of his supposed mate, Harry Potter.

"Merlin, I can't believe Harry Potter of all the people in the world is my mate." He mumbled to himself. It wasn't that he was upset by the choice, as he had been slightly infatuated with the green-eyed boy for a while. It just sucked that he would have to convince the Gryffindor boy of the situation.

'I doubt he will willingly fall into my arms after I announce that he is my mate'. Draco thought bitterly to himself, only to be crushed as something _literally_ fell on top of him. Rolling over, he left whatever was on the bed in favor of trying to get away as quickly as possible.

Turning to see what had fallen on him, he gasped as he realized that Harry Potter was lying on his bed, bruised and obviously in pain. The boy was shockingly still conscious but not really aware of the situation he was in at the moment.

"Potter?!" Draco gasped out in shock. The aforementioned boy turned glazed eyes up to him, still breathing deeply.

"Malfoy?" He whimpered out, eyes closing in pain. Draco breathed deeply as he once more felt a rage come over him. Fortunately, his fathers' spell would last for a couple of months, but it still didn't help the urge to kill Harry's family.

Walking slowly over to the hurt boy, Draco knelt down next to the bed and began stroking the boy's forehead slowly to calm him down. Harry sighed momentarily before gasping and rolling over to his side, letting out a strangled moan of pain. Draco's eyes widened as wings suddenly broke out from Harry's back, dripping blood and mucus.

"What the hell?" He muttered reaching up to the wings; he had barely touched one of them when Harry let out painful yell. Draco quickly pulled his hand back, deciding that touching the newly formed wings were a bad idea. He decided to ignore the strange appendages in favor of helping out his hopefully soon to be mate.

"Potter, I'm going to help you with your bruises before anything else. They will be the quickest and easiest to get rid of first." He mumbled to the boy, who had finally turned to lay on his front. He was still in obvious pain and Draco hoped he could remedy that as fast as possible. He wasn't Severus Snape's godson for nothing.

Reaching under the bed he pulled out a small potions trunk. Pulling a salve out, he unscrewed the lid, cut off Harry's shirt and began massaging it onto Harry's bruised skin gently. Despite the gentle actions, Harry still let out a whimper of pain.

"Shh." Draco whispered soothingly, "It will heal up in a few minutes." Even with the situation being as serious as it was Draco felt gleeful at the fact that he was touching Harry. He was pissed off that his mate was hurt, but he was still on cloud nine. After about five minutes, all the bruises on Harry's back had disappeared, leaving what looked like the result of Harry's wings pushing through.

Draco studied the wounds a little closer, before his eyes narrowed at the fact that skin around the wings had healed as soon as they came through.

'Where did these other gashes come from, if not his wings?' Draco questioned in his mind before his eyes widened at the sudden realization.

"You were whipped." Draco spoke through tight lips, anger pulsating off him. He remembered Harry saying he would be fine with his muggle family at the platform, and unfortunately, this was his mate's definition of 'fine'. Draco let out a gust of air when Harry confirmed it with a nod, deciding he would discuss it at a later time.

Instead he pulled out another jar of cream and began spreading it inside around the lacerations, and within a few moments they had disappeared leaving 4 long white lines. He was so concentrated on the sight, that he didn't notice Harry sit up, until the boy was right in front of him. Draco didn't say anything, just picked up the bruise cream and began applying it to Harry's front.

"Thank You…" Harry muttered, wincing occasionally. His wings had dried up, blood stained to them, while the mucus had dripped off onto the hotel bed. Draco glared at the mess; he would have to call the House Elves up at some point to change his bed sheets.

"How did I get here?....It was like 'poof' and here I am" Harry spoke quietly to himself, before suddenly realizing his back was slightly heavier and turned to get a look at his new appendages.

"I guess my parents weren't quite as human as they led everyone to believe." Harry said softly.

"Are you disappointed that you are not human?" Draco asked suddenly, hoping Harry wasn't against magical creatures. It was a weird thought as he knew Harry was very close with Remus Lupin, a known werewolf. Harry turned to look at him, head tilted to the side with a curious look on his face. Draco hid a smile at the cute action as he finished applying the bruising cream, figuring that was as good as it was going to get.

"Of course not, I just wasn't prepared to be magical in any other way; I thought I was just a wizard. I have no idea what I am; I could be dangerous or even hunted and not know it." Harry said frantically, slowly becoming panicked at what he didn't know of himself.

Draco raised an eyebrow appreciatively. Instead of being upset at being different, Harry was upset because he wasn't prepared for the outcome. How…Slytherin.

Reaching for his trunk once more, Draco rummaged around inside looking for one of his personal books that might enlighten Harry and himself.

"Here it is…." Draco mumbled, pulling a thick leather bound book out of his trunk, the words 'So you're not human and uninformed' spread across the front of it. Harry gave him a weird look when he read the title, but did not comment. Draco responded to the look anyway.

"Pansy gave it to me as a practical joke last Christmas saying I was too 'beautiful and abnormal' to be human." He said a smirk on his face at the memory.

Harry tilted his head once more before asking curiously, "You're not human though, so what are you?"

Draco was silent for a moment before answering with his own question, "How did you know, I wasn't human? You've never noticed before or had any suspicions that I was anything but a human."

Harry thought for a moment before looking to the side with a confused expression. Draco stayed silent as the boy suddenly shot up with a wild look on his face.

"I…I was watching you and your family and figured it out, but now that I think about it….I ….knew before I watched your actions and behavior. I was just in denial the entire time and second guessing myself so I didn't think anything about suddenly knowing you weren't human." He spoke, stuttering a few times in confusion.

"I bet this has something to do with your inheritance." Draco said, pointing out the wings and holding up the book in his hands. He stood up, pulling Harry up by his forearms, and carefully guided his sudden roommate over to the living area. Afterwards, he called a house elf to clean his bed sheets, than sat in the armchair next to Harry.

Harry was dozing on the couch, his wings pulled close to his body, obviously still tired from his 'transformation'. Now that Draco got a closer look, he noticed a couple of things that Harry had acquired that weren't there previously.

He was slightly smaller, not in height as he was still 5'5, but in form. His hands for one looked to be smaller and daintier. Appearance wise, the boy was as beautiful as he had been before, only now he looked more…innocent. Of course the wings were an obvious change, but Draco finally noticed they were black with an undertone of green in them.

Leaning a little closer, he also noticed a slight shimmer to the boys skin, like he had rolled in glitter. It was interesting and intriguing to watch.

"What are you doing?" Harry mumbled, not moving an inch and barely sounding awake. Draco was immediately drawn to the movement of Harry's lips than to his bared neck. He had to forcefully move his line of sight away to avoid doing something he would regret later.

"Just studying your changes to get an idea as to what I am looking for in this book." Draco replied, looking away momentarily before his glance strayed back to his unknowing mate. He blinked when he found Harry staring back at him solemnly, his eyes a mixture of emerald and blue.

"You're hiding something from me." Harry stated simply, before closing his eyes again and curling his legs up to his chest for warmth. Draco blinked before he pulled the blanket off the back of his chair and laid it over Harry, who smiled in appreciation without opening his eyes.

'He must be exhausted' Draco thought watching his mate carefully before asking a question quietly.

"Why are you still here if you know I'm hiding something?" Draco murmured before continuing, "Why are you accepting this so easily?"

Harry didn't respond for a while, and Draco almost thought the boy had fallen asleep before he finally got a reply.

"I know you're hiding something, but I know it's not out of intent to harm me. I don't feel any evil from you….only the dark aura of what you are." Harry paused for a moment before continuing, "I'm starting to creep myself out with how much I really know. Instinct is telling me all this though, so that's something else you can look for in that book." He finished, voice getting quieter and quieter.

Draco had started leafing through the book, wanting to know the outcome of Harry's inheritance, but was interrupted at the sound of Harry whimpering.

"Headache?" Draco asked, cursing himself for finishing off the last vial of headache reliever yesterday.

"Yeah, kind of hard to sleep with my head pounding, it's like someone is stomping on me." Harry groaned pressing a hand to his head.

Draco put his book down, and got up from his position on the chair. Kneeling down in front of Harry and the couch, Draco reached out and put a hand on Harry's forehead to check for a fever before pulling his hand away.

"Anything else this 'instinct' happens to be telling you?" He murmured questionably. Harry opened his eyes, and watched as Draco moved closer to his face, their foreheads almost touching.

Harry was quiet for a moment, knowing that if this had been a couple of months before, he would have been freaking out from the proximity of the Malfoy. He leaned slightly closer to Draco, their noses brushing slightly before responding.

"That I should trust you, and never leave your side again." Draco smiled at the response. He could tell that Harry was being truthful despite probably thinking how weird it was to feel this way about your supposed rival.

Leaning all the way, so that he was leaning his forehead against Harry's, Draco murmured, "When you wake up, I'll tell you what I found in the book, and also what I'm hiding." Harry was staring calmly at Draco, and smiled when he suddenly felt his headache disappear and a felling of sleep rush over him.

Draco smiled down at the sleeping emerald-eyed beauty. Pressing a small chaste kiss to Harry's cheek, he moved back to his armchair and pulled the book in his lap to find out what he could about Harry's state. He was giddy as he recalled the boy's last words before he fell asleep, thinking that his and Harry's relationship wasn't doomed from the start as he had previously thought.

"I want to know more about you 'co" The raven haired teen had mumbled as sleep took him over, making Draco want to reach down and hug him.

It was going to be a long night.


	4. All is Revealed

Title: As Night and Day

Disclaimer: Still not rich and rolling in any money so it is obvious I do not own Harry Potter *sob*

Warnings: Slash (only kissing), OOC characters, Fluff

**Quick Poll – Should I do a lemon scene? I need answers because I have all of chapter five finished, but I only gave it a little lime and left the rest to your imagination. Also, don't worry, the next chapter skips ahead about four weeks, so their not jumping right into sex after a couple of days. Anyways, be honest. If you don't like the idea of them bonding that early then tell me and I'll change a few things as I write Chapter 6 and rearrange the ending of chapter 5.**

All is Revealed

* * *

Harry sat up as he realized he was no longer in his bare room at the Dursley's home. His memories of last night were blurry, but as his eyes shifted to the armchair next to him and over the sleeping figure of Draco Malfoy, everything came rushing to mind all at once.

'I've got to be in the twilight zone...' Harry thought with a raised eyebrow.

Draco was reclined back in an armchair with his head resting on his arm. The book he had shown Harry yesterday was resting against his lap, face down to mark a spot. Uncurling his body, Harry let out a sigh of content as he stretched it to its full potential.

'Something feels weird' He thought.

It took him a second, but he finally realized his wings had disappeared while he had slept.

"You almost fell off the couch because of your wings; I guess you just willed them away." Draco's voice mumbled. Harry turned in surprise to see the Slytherin staring sleepily from his armchair, not even bothering to move from his position.

'_Mate' _A voice whispered in his head, making Harry pause and stare at Draco thoughtfully. He had heard the voice all through yesterday, and so far it seemed spot on about everything. Draco met his stare for a second before pushing himself up and gesturing to the book.

"I think I know what you are."

"Show me." Harry replied in response, interest showing on his face.

Getting up and moving over to the couch, Draco gestured once more with his hand, beckoning Harry to sit next to him. Harry complied, not even questioning the Malfoy.

'_Mate'_, the voice whispered once more causing Harry to draw his brows together at the voice. Draco had turned the book to a page somewhere in the middle and had it set in his lap. Harry, out of curiosity of what the voice was implying, leaned against the blond and rested his head against the other boy's shoulder.

The reaction was instantaneous as Draco reached a hand around his waist and pulled him close, his thumb caressing Harry's hip. Harry jumped at the touch, pulling away until he was barely touching the other boy. Harry mentally shrugged, deciding he would think about it later.

Draco didn't mention what had just occurred; instead he focused his attention on the book in his lap. From Harry's position he couldn't see it clearly enough, so Draco started reading out loud in soft voice.

**Xerin are mythical creatures that rival the beauty of Veela and the purity of Unicorns. There is not much known about their history, other than the fact that the last known Xerin (Or Xera for females) seen was over a hundred years ago. They were hunted for their beautiful wings and magical skin, and soon Xerin were never seen again. **

Harry bit his lip, and didn't move a muscle when Draco put a hand on his shoulder.

'This is going to suck if I'm the only Xerin alive, can my life get anymore difficult' He thought. He motioned for Draco to continue.

**It is suspected that Xerin have gone into hiding; throughout the years there have been many sightings among the Muggle world. Muggles commonly refer to Xerin as 'Guardian Angels', thinking they have an angel watch over them from time to time. With their large, feathered wings, unearthly skin, and beautiful features, it is unsurprising that Muggles mistake them for this biblical phenomenon. **

"See if there is something about transportation?" Harry suddenly mumbled as he thought of his sudden appearance in the hotel Draco was staying at. Draco nodded and flipped through a couple of pages until his eye caught something of interest. After studying it for a second, Draco began reading aloud again.

**Xerin are creatures of defense. If they feel they, or their kin are in a dangerous situation, they can will themselves to a safer, more secure area. This is why Xerin were so difficult to pinpoint in the past, and are why they are assumed to not be extinct.**

Draco finished the paragraph and looked over at Harry, who was nodding as he understood how he appeared in Draco's hotel room yesterday.

"You think I'm safe?" Draco asked with a teasing smile as he nudged Harry, who blushed in response.

Draco skimmed through more of the chapter, coming upon a paragraph on magical abilities.

"Want to see what you are able to do?" Draco asked, already curious. He had only read the description and history yesterday before falling asleep.

"Hmm" Harry mumbled, deep in thought about all the information he was receiving. Draco shrugged and began reading once again.

**All Xerin are different in abilities and power levels. They have a natural affinity for elemental magic, as their senses are in tune with the surrounding elements. They also have an affinity for blood magic, as their blood contains strong magical properties. Special abilities can turn out to be some form of empathy, telepathy, or even telekinesis. One of the common attributes Xerin share is their instinctual knowledge. They have a habit of knowing information about a situation or a person through their instincts or 'inner voice'. It is nearly impossible to lie to a Xerin and get away with it when they have their 'instinct' telling them everything.**

Draco once again looked over at Harry, who looked up in question when Draco paused in his reading.

"Have you had this instinct yet?"

Harry nodded slowly thinking of the voice he had heard a few minutes ago and how he had known that Draco and his family weren't human.

'So that was my instinct talking to me a few months ago' Harry thought to himself.

"What has it told you?" Draco asked curiously, shifting so that he was facing Harry on the couch, who turned to face him as well. He didn't say anything, but slowly leaned forward and rested on Draco's chest now that he was facing him. Draco put his arms around the boy, already making a guess as to what it had been saying.

"It said…" Harry started but than paused and turned to look up at the blond boy before continuing, "It keeps saying...'mate'" He finished turning his face down into the other boy's chest again, obviously embarrassed and not knowing how to act.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Draco smiled at the adorable teen, bringing his hand up to run through Harry's hair. He decided he should inform Harry of some of his secrets.

"My dads a Vampire and my moms a Veela, but I have a dominant Vampire gene, making me a full-blooded vampire." Draco murmured as Harry raised his eyes to make eye-contact.

"Do Vampires only have healing powers and the ability to put people to sleep without magic?" Harry asked teasingly with a small grin on his face to let the other know that he was joking. Draco rolled his eyes, but smirked and responded good naturally.

"I can hypnotize and heal to a major extent. I am a natural born Vampire, as is my father. We are different from rogue Vampires because we have the ability to control our bloodlust and go out in direct sunlight." Draco paused as Harry shifted, before continuing.

"My family has been hiding this from the Wizarding World for centuries. A lot of dangerous things could be achieved with our….abilities. To be able to go into sunlight and have the strength, speed and power of a rogue Vampire can be dangerous in any Dark Lords hand." Draco finished, revealing the fact that he was not sided with the Dark Lord. Strangely, Harry must have either known or didn't care because he didn't react to the news.

'Damn Xerin instinct' Draco thought, almost pouting at the lack of reaction from Harry.

"What about mates?" Harry continued in his questioning. Draco paused, thinking on what to say to him when the other had basically figured out that he was Draco's mate. It took a second before he actually responded, his hand rubbing the shoulder blades of the raven haired boy.

"I have one mate, who acts as a balance for me… I will continually feed from my mate to help keep healthy and more in control." Draco responded with a somewhat textbook definition. Harry rolled his eyes and grinned before saying.

"And..." Draco smirked before replying.

"And...You're my mate Harry…" He murmured, surprised that Harry had taken all this information so well. Harry smiled, and leaned in to hug the other boy who responded by running his fingers through Harry's messy hair. "It is why I am here and not with my family….Father decided to play 'lets pretend to disown my son who ran away to light side because he fell for the enemy." Draco quoted, rolling his eyes.

'Eccentric bastard.' He thought with a glare.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Harry smiled at the sarcasm, but didn't comment. He was strangely happy, even though his instinct had informed him that he was Draco's mate before Draco had decided to even mention anything. It was nice to know that he wouldn't be alone anymore.

'I just hoped everyone doesn't over react at school.'

Harry sighed before groaning in disdain as he thought of his best friend.

"Ron is either going to take this extremely well, or be extremely pissed off." He muttered, thinking of the previous year. Draco raised an eyebrow before responding in an incredulous voice.

"Are you seriously going to tell the Weasel that you're not human and the mate of Draco Malfoy?" Harry pulled back, deciding the affectionate mood was over.

"I have to tell him, despite his ignorance from last year he is still my best friend and I trust him." Harry replied defensively. Draco rolled his eyes, getting a huff from the other boy.

"What about Mudblood Granger?" Draco asked crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes. "She'd be so obvious, looking everything up in the library and spewing about Vampires and Xerin."

Harry sighed, leaning back against the couch, obviously not liking how the conversation was going.

"Don't call her that." Harry said with a glare before continuing, "I probably won't tell her anything, she has been extremely weird as of late. Both Ron and me think she is hiding some big secret of her own." Harry trailed of, thinking of her actions lately.

"I'm telling Ron though; he can keep a secret despite what you're thinking." Harry said suddenly, after breaking their small silence. Draco looked away, hiding his unhappiness. Harry sighed again in annoyance before speaking again.

"Ron is…my brother. I tell him everything, and last year was our first time fighting and I don't want to experience that again anytime soon. Plus, I'm sure you've told someone you trust that you're a born-Vampire." Said Harry, looking pointedly at Draco.

"Yeah, I just told you!" Draco said, with a glare. Harry raised an eyebrow in doubt before clicking his tongue in disappointment, having his instinct say otherwise.

"We've had a relationship for five minutes and you're already lying to me." Harry said with a mock hurt look on his face, not really upset knowing Draco was a Slytherin on defense. Draco rolled his eyes once more causing Harry to laugh a little.

"Keep rolling your eyes and they will eventually fall out." Harry muttered while smirking. Draco raised an eyebrow before speaking.

"Blaise Zabini knows what I am. He found out my second year when I lost control after not being able to feed for so long. I murdered a pack of Hagrid's chickens in an attempt to ignore the students around the castle." He mumbled, obviously embarrassed at his lack of control. Harry snickered in amusement before recalling his second year.

"I thought Ginny killed those chickens." Harry said with surprise. Draco looked at him with one eyebrow raised before continuing with his explanation.

"Born-Vampires feed off their mothers until they receive a mate of their own. It was the first time I had her blood bottled instead of her actual person to feed from; even in my first year she flooed to visit me at certain intervals. I got so homesick that I finished my supply off faster than my father anticipated, and went on a 'hunt'."

Harry nodded at the explanation before asking another question.

"Have you fed directly from a human since you were eleven?" he asked curiously. Draco shook his head in a negative response than replied.

"Blaise has offered, but it is painful when the donor is neither family nor mate. It would have been a traumatizing experience for him, and I don't want to magically drain that much blood from him regardless of his permission."

Harry nodded once more before asking one last question.

"Do you want to feed from me now?" He asked, baring his neck slightly. Draco's eyes narrowed, immediately zeroing on Harry's pulse. It took a few seconds, but he pulled away from the other and shook his head negatively.

Harry wasn't offended at the response, his instinct once again telling him there was something he didn't know.

Draco took a moment to compose his body and mind before speaking slowly.

"When I first take your blood, I will want to pursue mating with you. Think of it like a Vampires 'instinct'." He said while turning to the other with an amused smile. "I don't think either of us is ready to become sexual just yet. We may be used to the idea, but we've only just got in a relationship with each other almost….twenty minutes ago." He said after looking at his watch that read 11:34 AM.

It was silent for a moment before Draco stretched his arms and moved from the couch. He walked over to his closet and pulled out two sets of clothes while calling across the room to Harry, who was still seated on the couch.

"I'm going to take a shower, and if you want…there is a bathtub in there that you can soak your muscles in as I'm sure you're achy from yesterday." He said, motioning to a door that led to the bathroom.

"Though, only if you're comfortable being in the same bathroom as me." Draco added a couple seconds later with a smirk on his face. Harry marveled at how different Draco acted when not at school for a moment before nodding his acceptance to the other boy. Draco looked surprised, obviously not expecting Harry to be okay with the idea.

"Despite what you think, I'm not embarrassed to show myself to someone who will eventually have full roam of my body." Harry answered the unspoken question as he gracefully walked up to the other with a smirk of his own. Draco raised an eyebrow in reply at the obvious attempt at teasing him as they both walked into the large bathroom.

It was huge, with a shower hidden behind smoky glass and a large bathtub similar to the one at Hogwarts in the Prefect Bathroom, only slightly smaller. There was also a section off to the side that hid a toilet, two sinks and a vanity station.

'Expensive..." Harry thought to himself as he looked around. He walked up to the bathtub and leaned over to turn the water to the perfect temperature while applying an orange scented bubble mixture. He had the feeling of someone watching him and decided to put on a show.

When Draco had said they would hold off on the sexual part of the relationship, Harry had been relieved they didn't have to immediately jump into every aspect of their mating.

'That doesn't mean I'm not going to tease him though' Harry thought with a small smile as he swatted at some of the bubbles. Standing up he pulled at the hem off his shirt making sure to arch his back as he slowly pulled the shirt off his body. He could feel a sudden shift in the air and almost laughed when he heard Draco, who was leaning against the wall next to the shower as he waited for the water to warm up, shift and obviously pay closer attention to Harry.

Harry wiggled out of his jeans and had just put his thumbs under his boxers when he suddenly felt Draco against his back. Harry smirked at the sudden appearance but gasped loudly when Draco spun him around and pressed a heated closed kiss to his mouth.

It wasn't awkward like Harry thought their first kiss would be, instead it was warm and passionate, sending all his blood down south. It ended too fast though and when Draco pulled away, Harry followed him like a puppy, obviously not wanting to stop.

Instead of leaning forward to kiss him again, Draco turned on his heel with a smirk on his face and made his way to his shower.

"Your not the only one who can tease" He called as he stripped down to nothing and walked into the shower leaving a panting Harry to sit hard on the side of the tub and gape at him.

'Holy shit' Harry thought as he watched the form of his mate through the shower glass.

'Teasing him obviously wasn't a good idea, now I can't stand' He continued in his mind. It took a moment, but he eventually finished stripping and got into the warm, bubbly bath. He spent his time watching the form of his mate and relaxing his muscles.

It didn't take long for him to fall asleep.


	5. Getting to Know Each Other

Title: As Night and Day

Disclaimer: I own the idea of Xerin, nothing else *pout*.

Warnings: Slash (Some serious kissing), OOC characters, Major Fluff

AN: If you have noticed my writing changing a little bit after chapter 3, then you know I probably haven't written in a long time. I had the first three chapters written almost two years ago, and only now am I attempting to finish this story. I didn't think it was vital for me to rewrite the first couple of chapters, but maybe after I finish this story I will go back and upgrade my style of writing in 1-3. Just so you know, I am determined to finish this story in a couple of months.

Also, I have decided that I won't put the lemon scene in this chapter….but it will happen. Be patient. ^_^.

**Poll: Ron is one of my favorite characters, and I definitely see him as a best friend/brother to Harry. Unfortunately, I have never liked Hermione. Even if I thought she and Ron had the cutest first kiss, that's about the only time I have liked them together. She has plans in future chapters, but I would like to have Ron be in some sort of relationship. **

**I have given it a lot of thought, but I would love to pair him with Blaise Zabini, so what do you think?**

**A. Yes, that would be awesome**

**B. Definitely Not**

**C. I'm undecided until you introduce Blaise into the story**

**D. I would rather he be with someone else (Please give a name)**

**If it means a lot to most people, than I will pair him with Hermione. Beware though, him and Harry will have some sort of rift if this happens because I do have something planned for her in the future.**

Getting to Know Each other

* * *

Draco smiled as he stepped out the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, he felt better now that he was clean. Stepping towards one of the sinks, he looked back at Harry and couldn't help the affectionate smile that formed on his face. Harry was fast asleep. He was up against the edge of the bathtub with his arms crossed in front of him and his head lying on his arms.

Draco decided to forgo the sink for the moment and walked up to the bathtub. Leaning down, he ran his hand along the side of Harry's face then moved his hand up to run his fingers through the dark hair in an attempt to wake the other boy up. He smiled when Harry groaned and slowly came to consciousness, leaning into Draco's hand.

"Awake?" Draco said softly in an affectionate tone. Harry nodded and laughed slightly when Draco leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're cute." Draco said with a laugh as he turned back to the sinks to brush his teeth and style his hair, leaving Harry to pout at being called 'cute'.

_~_~_~_~_~

After they both had finished in the bathroom, Draco pulled Harry to a small table in the middle of the living area and snapped his fingers to get a house elf to appear.

"Please bring a plate of pancakes and some orange juice for us." Draco asked before turning to Harry who was dressed in Draco's slightly larger clothes.

"Do you happen to have any clothes or even your wand?" Draco asked curious as to whether they needed to go get Harry's trunk at his relative's house.

He was a little relieved when Harry nodded and pulled out what was obviously a shrunken trunk. Draco didn't think he would have been able to stop himself from causing harm if he had to see Harry's family again.

'Bastards' Draco thought when thinking of Harry's muggle relatives. They wouldn't be able to open the shrunk unless someone undid the shrinking charm for them as they were still underage.

'He can use some of my clothes for now, and maybe we can go shopping later' Draco nodded at the thought, and sighed hungrily when their food finally appeared in front of them.

Draco dug in immediately, manners be damned.

"I thought vampires couldn't eat real food?" Harry suddenly asked, a curious expression on his face.

Draco smirked, "Rogue vampires can't process real food. Born vampires can eat for pleasure, but not really gain anything from eating real food." Draco shrugged, picking up a piece of toast and nibbling on it. "My family has always ate meals, my father always thought it was more of a time for family than eating." Harry nodded, a small smile on his face.

Draco continued eating for a moment, but it didn't take long for him to realize that Harry wasn't as enthusiastic about the food a him. The teen was pulling apart the pancakes and munching slowly, as if the whole process was painful for him.

"How long did you go without food?" Draco asked, causing Harry to look up in surprise.

"It wasn't that long." Harry responded quietly, "maybe a week at most"

Draco narrowed his eyes, his pupils dilating with his anger. He was going to hunt the Dursley's down and rip them to shreds before the summer was over.

Harry sighed and spoke softly as he gave a small smile to Draco, once again flattered at the protectiveness being displayed.

"I want you to forget about them" Draco looked sharply at Harry who continued, "I have come to terms with their opinions and now I just want to let my memories of them go."

Draco viewed the other teen silently and nodded in understanding. He wasn't too happy about what was asked of him, but he could let the situation go… maybe after he let their address slip to the dark lord.

Draco smirked.

_~_~_~_~_~_~

After breakfast, Draco enlisted one of the housekeepers to fix Harry's trunk back to normal. Once Harry found his wand and shrugged on a cloak to hide his identity, Draco dragged him off to go shopping.

In the end, Harry had a new, more flattering wardrobe and a new found hate for shopping.

"I'm never doing that again" He mumbled, a scowl covering his features as they put away his new clothes.

Draco smirked, leaving his expression to do the talking. Harry rolled his eyes in exasperation as he finished putting the new clothes in the closet.

"You know, you could be a little more discreet with your amusement." Harry mumbled, leaning against the door of the closet he just closed with a pout on his face.

Draco chuckled and closed the drawer of the dresser next to the bed. Standing, he walked the short distance to his mate and moved so he was in front of the pouting teen.

"Your being a drama-queen." Draco said with an amused smirk, leaning forward to place his arms on either side of his mate's head. Harry glared and turned his head to the side while muttering "Takes one to know one."

Draco smirked again and leaned forward to take advantage of the bared neck he was being offered. Nuzzling the other teen's neck he started by licking Harry's pulse point once, than slowly pressing closed mouthed kisses along the area surrounding it. Harry gasped, but didn't push the other boy away.

"You want me to stop?" Draco murmured into Harry's neck, licking the pulse point again before letting his teeth drag against the bare skin as if he was going to bite.

Harry made a negative sound, pressing himself against the wall while pulling Draco against him more firmly. Draco moved with the other boy's motions, kissing his way up Harry's neck and to his lips to give him a small, teasing kiss.

"Dr'co…we should stop." Harry mumbled, breathing roughly from their activity, but not attempting to stop anything. Draco smiled before giving Harry a small kiss and pulling away from him.

"You're right, lets go read more on Xerin." Draco murmured, pressing one more kiss to Harry's lips than moving away out of reach. Harry stayed against the wall, breathing deeply and watching Draco, who had moved over to the living area to continue reading 'So you're not human and uninformed'.

After a few minutes he stood up straight and walked over to where Draco sat, leaned down and pressed a kiss to his cheek, before sitting down and curling up next to the other boy and letting him read out loud again.

DMHPXOXOXO

Four weeks passed slowly, and the 27th of August rolled around making school a top priority for students and teachers alike. Throughout the last couple of weeks, Harry and Draco had become more attuned to their emotions and were basically inseparable.

"Draco?" Harry murmured, trying to get the blonds attention. Draco was currently glaring at a headline on the _Daily Prophet_ titled 'Harry Potter-Good or Bad?' obviously pissed at the incompetent writers the prophet had hired this summer. Turning away, his face formed into a small smile as he looked at his mate.

"What?" Draco asked curiously, the smile still on his face.

"We both need to go shopping for school soon. There is only four day left until we have to go back." Harry replied, leaning on the table and propping his chin up on his hand as he watched the other boy. Draco nodded, thinking about how they had been avoiding Diagon Alley because of the rumors being spread around about the Boy-who-Lived turning evil. He knew they would have to face the storm eventually when they returned to Hogwarts.

Draco skimmed over the prophet once again, perusing for any more lies that had been published about him and his mate. Harry continued watching Draco, knowing the other boy was looking for rumors about them. Draco was trying to be prepared for the rumors students at school would throw about.

Draco sighed and sat the paper down in disgust. Harry waited, knowing the other boy was about to say something to him.

"We need to be careful at school; I don't want you walking around the hallways by yourself when so many people are riled up about your disappearance. I'll be with you as often as possible, but if I'm not, you need to stay where it's crowded." Draco paused for a moment to let Harry think about what he said before continuing.

"So many wizards and witches are convinced that you ran away to the Dark Lord this summer, and I bet many of your Gryffindor friends believe that rumor too…" He finished, waiting for a response from Harry.

Harry mulled over the words his mate spoke. He knew he could trust the teen, and nodded in response before talking.

"I hope Ron isn't fooled, I don't think I could take it if he doesn't believe me." He muttered, slumping forward onto the table. Draco slid his hand to grip Harry's hand before giving him a response.

"This is his test than, if he believes all the rumors than I doubt I will be able to ever trust him as your friend." Draco said fervently. Harry pulled Draco's hand until it was underneath his forehead, which was resting on the tabletop previously. It was silent for a while as they thought about Hogwarts, their friends, and each other. Harry was thinking about a conversation held two weeks ago between Draco and him. They had done nothing but ask each other questions, wanting to get to know each other better.

~_~_~_~_~_~

"_What's your favorite color?" Draco asked, running his fingers through Harry's hair. They were both on the grey couch in the living area, Draco sitting up while Harry was lying with his head in Draco's lap._

"_Hmmm…I'd have to say silver." Harry answered, laughing a little at the raised eyebrow he received._

"_Why silver?" Draco murmured as he relaxed back into the couch. Harry thought for a moment, reaching up to play with his mate's hair._

"_Remember when we were eleven and we both had detention with Hagrid?" Harry suddenly asked, continuing when Draco nodded at the question. "Before I realized that we were following trails of unicorn blood, all I could think was that the silver color was beautiful." _

_Draco smirked, "You're morbid for a Gryffindor." Harry rolled his eyes before asking the same question in return._

"_Emerald" Draco responded immediately "Because even though it is the color of the killing curse, it is also the color of your eyes." Harry laughed, a blush adorning his face._

"_You're being cheesy." He muttered, causing Draco to smirk._

"_Name one secret of yours that would shock even Voldermort." Draco asked next, causing Harry to scrunch his nose in thought._

"_That's a hard one…but, I think anyone would be shocked that I was supposed to be in Slytherin." _

_Draco actually widened his eyes in shock, causing Harry to outright laugh at the expression on his face._

"_Even you were stunned about that!" He said after his laughing slowed down. Draco rolled his eyes but answered his own question in response._

"_I am deeply afraid of butterflies, they are just…..creepy." Harry gaped at the confession, while Draco started laughing at the expression he was receiving._

"_What about food, what do you constantly eat?" Harry asked, curious about what the Slytherin enjoyed eating. Draco looked thoughtful for a moment._

"_I'd have to say escargot." He said, causing Harry to crinkle his nose in disgust._

"_Yuck, whenever you eat that warn me so I know when not to kiss you." _

_Draco laughed and rolled his eyes. Harry smiled, leaning his head on his fist._

"_Lately_ _I have been obsessed with cherries. It drives Ron nuts when we have some on the table for dessert because I will pile them on my plate by the handfull. It's gotten to the point where Ron just takes the bowl and places it in front of me automatically." Harry said causing Draco to raise his eyebrow._

"_I would have thought you would be more into bananas." Draco muttered perversely with a smirk. Harry rolled his eyes and threw one of the couch pillows at him in response._

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Harry smiled at the memory. He had told so much about himself to Draco that night and learned a lot in return.

Who would've thought that Draco had an immense fear of butterflies? It made Harry think of Ron and his fear of spiders, only Draco's was…weirder.

Hearing Draco sigh, Harry turned his attention back to his mate. They hadn't gone any further than making out, but Harry knew the mating ritual was going to happen within the next four days. It was safer to be bonded before they went back to Hogwarts, that way they would have more of a connection and a way of knowing where each other were at all times. Just in case.

'I can't wait' Harry thought with a smile, pulling away from Draco and propping his head up on his hand again.

"I think we should Owl Order all of our school supplies." Draco suddenly said, looking towards Harry. "We can stay here and look through magazines and just…enjoy each others company." He finished, eyes sparkling. Harry nodded in agreement, liking the idea that he wouldn't have to go through the _hell_ he went through four weeks previously when shopping for clothes.

'Never again.' Harry thought with a grimace.

A couple hours later, they were both sprawled on the bed with magazines surrounding them, laughing over some of the ridiculous stuff that was being advertised.

"Look! They have owl clothes!" Harry pointed out with a big smile. "Hedwig would peck me to death if I made her wear any of this stuff."

Draco smirked before speaking, "Pansy did something like that with her pet owl, making it wear a tutu. The funny thing is that it never came back when she sent it of with a letter. The poor thing probably fell to its death after getting tangled in that monstrosity."

Harry looked him with wide, horrified eyes while Draco blinked at the expression he was receiving.

"I was just kidding Harry." Draco said with a raised eyebrow. Harry glared at the other teen before he started listing items on his order form. After he wrote down one item, it disappeared immediately from the paper, going into the shops inventory log.

Draco watched Harry for a moment before doing the same thing. It was almost half an hour before they both finished ordering their school supplies.

"What a pain." Harry groaned, sprawling out over the bed, his feet tangling with Draco's. "I'm so glad that is over."

Draco chuckled, "You really hate shopping that much. I always enjoyed picking out new stuff to enjoy, and flaunting my money in people's face. It was ….refreshing"

Harry rolled his eyes at the arrogant teen next to him, "I've just never went shopping for things of my own when I was little. You grew up with it and have come to enjoy it, but I just recently started shopping and have come to hate it passionately."

Draco laughed before murmuring, "You're being a drama-queen again."

Harry smiled in response before speaking, "Like I said before, it takes one to know one."

"You have it all wrong Harry," Draco said with a smirk, sitting up slightly to look at the other boy. "I am the drama-king, while you're just the measly little queen of drama."

Harry rolled his eyes, pulling one of the pillows from behind him and slamming it into the Slytherin boys' face. Draco sputtered, pushing the pillow away before shoving Harry in response. Harry gasped as he rolled off the bed and slammed into the floor, stomach down.

"Git..." He muttered as Draco laughed at the hilarity of the situation. "It wasn't that funny, and you could have hurt me." He continued, sitting up and crossing his arms to pout. Draco leaned over the side of the bed to apologize, his face directly above the other boys'.

"I'm sorry Cherry." Harry tried to stop the smile, but he couldn't help but like the nickname. Draco smiled, leaning down to kiss Harry on the forehead.

"Come on, you should take a nap." Harry smiled at the concern, "Your body still hasn't fully recovered its energy from your transformation." Draco muttered.

Harry nodded, climbing up next to Draco on the bed. It only took a few moments before Harry fell asleep, gripping Draco's hand.


	6. Bonding

Title: As Night and Day

Warnings: Slash, LEMON (This is the whole chapter except the end!! This is the proof that I warned you, so don't come whining to me later), OOC characters, Scheming Dumbledore

AN: For everybody who does not know what a lemon is, it is a scene in fanfiction that involves sex. In this case, it is sex between two boys, so read at your own risk. This chapter is going to mostly be lemon *shrugs***. **

**For everyone who would rather not read the explicit content, I have made it so you can skip this chapter. Also, as I pushed most of this chapter to the ch7, it is going to be a little short. Sorry!**

On another note, I really wanted to upload this chapter on Saturday, but it seemed was against it LOL. I was running to the computer every five minutes to see if I could Login, but it kept saying 'come back in a few minutes'. *Rolls eyes* More like, 'come back in a couple days'. *Sigh*, I have to be understanding though because it is not easy to run a website.

Review Response:

Thanks for the encouragement reviews: Sarah, TristaDin, Natwest, AnimeMerodi, animehphantom, Voldyismoldy (You owe me a cookie) ams71080, mumimeanjudy, Altair's Angel. DestinyDragon, artist-girl731, ravenheart666, Yana5, yaoifangrl4ever, SadStatue89, abbyagapao, emodragon4life, eoreos, Brianna Jacobs, Rosefighter, moonfoot13, Ladytiya, S.L., sabre1492, Lientjuhh, dino6, aeferch, Mimaindi, DragonAmante, Angel of Immortality, scotsremusfan, drarythoughts,

Fifespice: Thanks for the constructive criticism (it is fixed), most of your questions have been answered. As for the papers finding out, I probably should have been more detailed in how they found out. I figured with all that had happened previously, Dumbledore would be a little more observant of Harry and would notice him missing and report it. Thanks for pointing it out, I will see how I can fix it. 

Mumimeanjudy: There will be heterosexual couples; it is a little unrealistic when EVERYONE is gay.

Njerrell: I'll see what I can do about Neville, Bill, and Charlie (I have always thought them to be interesting characters). I agree about them being underappreciated, though Neville is becoming more popular in the world of fanfiction.

Lovethenlost: Harry is NOT an angel. He is a Xerin (Mythical creature that was made up by me). Muggles think Xerin's to be angels because of their resemblance. For all your answers, read over chapter 4.

Imarriedmalfoy: I love your username, I wished I thought of it first LOL. You blatantly asked for a lemon, so you should really enjoy this chapter *wink*.

EmoNekoNinja: I waited an extra chapter, but I'm sorry to say I couldn't wait to do the Lemon scene. Damn my self control.

Ams71080: Ron is a hard character to understand in the books, you have to think through his perspective a lot and try to put yourself in his shoes to understand his point of view. Unfortunately, Fanfiction doesn't really help in his case because a lot of people make him out to be the bad guy, and he is also a much disliked character. *shrugs* I loved him in the seventh book so much though that I want to give him a lot of love in this story.

Gloria: I'll consider your suggestion about the twins 

Disgruntledfairy: You're not the only one who was looking forward to it. I couldn't wait to write the Lemon scene MWAHAHAHAHA.

skyinthenightslove: Ron will find out in the next chapter, I am loving the scene I wrote about him finding out. You wont expect what happens *rubs hands together*. Sub!Ron would be different to write about as he is usually so brash *thinks* maybe I'll try it, it sounds fun!

Bonding

* * *

Draco sighed as he looked around his hotel room in boredom. Harry was still curled up next to him sleeping, obviously not waking up anytime soon.

'His body is still exhausted from the transformation; regardless that it was almost a month ago.' He thought, moving closer to the other boy protectively.

Harry let out a sigh, moving to wrap his arms around Draco's torso and rubbing his face against the other boy's chest. Draco responded by moving his hand up to run through Harry's messy hair, an action he had become used to doing by now.

He let his thoughts run away with him as he laid there relaxing with his mate, and didn't notice as another hour disappeared. What he did notice was when Harry began waking up, as the other boy started to move and make little noises.

'Adorable' Draco thought to himself, still pulling his hand through the raven locks.

"You're awake..." Harry mumbled, his bright green eyes looking up toward the other teen. Draco smiled, letting his hand trail from the black hair and down the side of Harry's face.

"I've just been thinking and enjoying your company." He muttered in response.

_~_~_~

Harry looked away, a blush adorning his face.

'He is really good at making me embarrassed' He thought to himself grudgingly, turning to rub his face against the hand caressing his cheek. Draco's hand slowly moved from Harry's cheek to his lips, then trailed down to grip his chin between his forefinger and thumb, before moving forward to give him a short, simple kiss.

When Draco pulled back to lie completely on the bed, Harry followed forward to kiss him again, straddling the lower part of Draco's body.

"Are you sure you want to tempt me?" Draco mumbled when his mate pulled back to catch his breath. Harry didn't respond, instead he played with the hem of his shirt for a moment before gripping it fully and pulling it off.

Draco stared for a moment, a small smile forming on his face as he let his hand trail from Harry's neck and slowly down his abdomen.

Harry shivered, trying his hardest to sit still as Draco let his hands explore his exposed skin.

"Merlin…" Harry moaned, letting his head fall back as Draco dragged his hand across his nipple briefly. Draco eyed the expression on Harry's face with intrigue, his canines elongating as he became aroused by his mate's obvious pleasure.

Draco's hand trailed lower, pulling at the button of Harry's slacks then pausing. Harry bit his lip, leaning forward to look at Draco as he felt the hand stop.

"I want you to be sure Cherry." Draco murmured, his hand surpassing the button of Harry's pants and barely grazing the other boy's erection.

Harry's breath hitched, he leaned down and gave a small kiss to Draco before letting his tongue slide over the other boy's lips and delving even further as Draco opened his mouth.

Harry made little noises in the back of his throat, losing the tongue battle as Draco began massaging his erection through his pants. He pulled back with a gasp and rested his forehead against Draco's.

"I'm sure I want to do this." He murmured, rolling his hips to prove his point. Draco moaned in pleasure, pulling Harry's hips down against him harder. His hands once again strayed towards the fastenings on Harry's pants, pulling them completely undone and shoving them down far enough so he could grab Harry's ass.

Harry gasped as Draco began kneading the two globes of flesh, grinding him down against him harder in the process.

Draco groaned deep in his throat, throwing his head back as waves of pleasure going through his body. The magic around them was intense as their pleasure built, their hair fluttering slightly with the wind the magic was creating.

Draco pulled Harry against him once more, grinding his hips up to meet his mates as the other started shaking.

"Fuck! Dr'co…" Harry moaned, shaking violently as he succumbed to his orgasm. Draco was close to follow, grinding his hips upward once more and biting his lip to hold in what would be a shout of pleasure.

Harry fell limp against Draco's chest momentarily, his bangs sticking to his forehead from his perspiration. He breathed harshly and barely noticed as Draco sat up, pulling him with him.

Draco chuckled as he turned to lay Harry on the bed and hover over him.

"You'd think we would actually get out of our pants first before doing that." He said humorously, pointing to the obvious wet spot on his trousers. Harry smiled at the joke before adding his own two cents.

"You got me half way out." He murmured, pointing to his own trousers that were pulled down so only his ass hung out. Draco smiled, reaching to tug the other boys' pants off completely.

"I didn't even realize you went commando, I was too concentrated on that delectable behind of yours." He murmured causing Harry to blush. Draco leaned forward; rubbing his cheek against Harry's and moaned as he felt the heat of his blood.

"If you keep blushing like that I'm going to have to speed this whole process up." Harry blushed even harder causing Draco to chuckle in amusement.

'He is way too covered." Harry thought to himself, reaching up to unbutton Draco's shirt. Draco shrugged it off, and began helping Harry by undoing his pants and kicking them off with his boxers.

They took a moment to study each other, Draco reacting first as he reached over Harry to pull something out of the bedside table and throwing it on the bed next to Harry's head.

Draco took one more moment to study his soon to be lover before leaning down to press a soft kiss against Harry's cheek. He trailed down, kissing Harry's mouth once before moving onto his throat. Harry sighed in content, reaching his hand up to thread through Draco's hair and pulling the other boy up to kiss him. They kissed lazily, tongues rubbing against each other in a dance of their own, before pulling back to catch their breath.

"This is going to be painful for you, but I promise to be gentle." Draco murmured, licking his lips in anticipation for what was to come. Harry nodded, trying to hide his sudden nervousness.

Draco leaned forward, kissing slowly down Harry's chest. He took his time, trying to portray how he was feeling at the moment.

"Draco…" Harry whispered, his fingers running through the blond soft hair of his mate. The emotion was high, and Harry couldn't believe how intense he was feeling. He felt tears form, and had to wonder at how this was the first time he had ever felt this wanted.

Draco kissed his way down Harry's abdomen, bypassing his groin altogether and choosing to place small kisses on the inside of his thighs.

Harry moaned, clenching his hands tight in Draco's hair. He tried to concentrate on breathing, but it seemed that he couldn't even control that. Draco smirked, finally stopping his ministrations to look up at the picture Harry portrayed. His head was thrown back, fingers weaved into Draco's hair, and his legs bent and spread so Draco could fit between them.

"You're Gorgeous, Cherry." Harry snorted in humor, his nervousness disappearing slightly.

"Don't believe me?" Draco whispered, bringing his hand up to wrap around Harry's cock.

The precum was oozing out slowly, lubricating Draco's hand as he pumped it a few times causing Harry to finally let go of Draco's hair and grasp the sheets at his side in pleasure, a moan escaping his lips.

Draco watched expressions flash across Harry's face voyeuristically. He moved his other hand to grab the bottle of lubricant he had taken from the bedside table and poured some on the tip of Harry's cock. He smirked at the moan Harry issued and watched the lubricant slide down Harry's length and toward his entrance.

"Fuck..." He moaned, trying his best to ignore his own need. He leaned forward until he covered Harry completely, still delivering the hand job he had started, and kissed him passionately.

Harry had his hands in Draco's hair again, gasping as he felt his pleasure building once again. Strangely enough, he barely realized that Draco had inserted one and then two of his fingers into his rear-end. Pulling back from the kiss, he tightened his grip in Draco's hair once more.

Draco continued pumping Harry-slowing down, trying to keep his pleasure going as he prepped him.

Harry winced as he felt the third finger enter.

'That's uncomfortable…' He thought to himself, biting his lip at the intrusion and automatically tensing his muscles.

"Relax…." Draco murmured, kissing Harry's hip as a soothing gesture. Harry nodded, taking a few deep breaths. He wriggled a little as he tried to adjust to the fingers, only to gasp and arch his back, his vision streaking white.

Draco chuckled in amusement, rubbing his fingers against the bundle of nerves again before pulling his fingers out.

"You're so fucking edible…" He mumbled, dragging his fingers up Harry's abdomen as he positioned himself at his entrance. Harry moaned, trying to push down as he mumbled "I thought that was point."

Draco smirked, breathing harshly at the position he was in. "I see sex is never going to be boring if you're making jokes during the whole process."

He slid his right hand from the sheets and laced his fingers through Harry's left hand, letting his smirk melt into a smile.

"I'm falling hard for you" Draco murmured pushing into Harry almost painfully slow. Harry gasped, gripping Draco's hand, a few tears sliding down his face at the pressure.

Draco kissed them away, pushing forward a couple times and smirking as Harry gasped loudly on his third thrust, letting out a small moan of pleasure as his prostate was struck.

"mmm….Dra…" He mumbled lifting his hip to meet each thrust, the pleasure overriding the pain and his thought process. Draco leaned forward, letting his lips attach to Harry's pulse point and began sucking, marking the spot as if it was the target zone. He moved their laced hands up, directing Harry's hand to his neck to as he continued his thrusting. The speed became faster, Harry making pleasured sounds as Draco continued marking his neck and hitting his prostate erratically.

"Draco….I….I'm…" He was cut off as Draco moved from his neck to his mouth, kissing him passionately for a moment before turning his attention back to the red, bruised skin of Harry's neck and sinking his fangs into the marked spot as his mate began shaking violently as he climaxed.

"Too much…..too much!" Harry practically yelled, holding on tightly to Draco with his arms and legs as he arched into the last of Draco's thrusts. Draco gave one more push, climaxing with a small shudder and moan into Harry entrance as he continued feeding.

Harry was mewling from the jolts that was sent through body from his neck and gasped as Draco pulled back slowly, licking the excess blood from his lips. It was almost as if it was a scene from a movie as Draco punctured his wrist and offered it to Harry.

"To complete the bonding," He murmured, nodding to the wild magic that was openly swirling around the room, ready to be used for the ritual they had envoked. Harry nodded, taking the offered wrist gently in both his hands still breathing harshly from their previous activity. He looked up as a question came to mind.

"Wouldn't this turn me into a Vampire?" Harry asked quietly. Draco shook his head as a negative.

"Human blood is the weakest form of blood, which is why humans turn just by the slightest contact with Vampire, or even Werewolf fluids. You are a very pristine magical creature, creatures that go back centuries. At the most you will gain a connection with me and my abilities, and vice versa." He murmured, his arm dripping from the gash he had created.

Harry nodded, licking around the wound and wincing at the metallic taste that he encountered. Draco chuckled shortly at the face Harry was making before leaning once more and biting into the wound he had created on his mate.

Harry gasped once more at the feeling, suddenly getting the urge to bite into the offered wrist in front of him. He hesitated for a moment before doing what his instinct was urging him to do.

Automatically, Draco rolled them both over so Harry was straddling him once more as the magic above them began going haywire. Harry felt the surge of magic run through him, causing his wings to extract and was glad that he was not lying down on his back any longer.

Draco must have thought ahead.

It was minutes later, when the magic had retreated and they both were lying tangled in each others arms exhausted, did Harry wonder about the ritual that took place. He felt more aware of Draco, who was still awake trailing his fingers up and down Harry's back in an affectionate gesture.

They were basking in the afterglow, completely silent and not feeling in the least bit awkward. Harry could feel the presence of Draco in his mind, as well as the tingling touches that Draco left with his fingertips.

'I wish I grew up in the Wizarding World," He thought sleepily to himself 'I would know more about what all this meant.'

He snuggled down into the young man below him, smiling at the sound of his Xerin instinct.

'union….bond….mate' He understood what it was trying to tell him and fell asleep with a smile on his face to the soothing gesture of long fingers trailing his form..

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Draco smiled as he finally felt his mate fall asleep. He continued trailing his fingers along the body in front of him, relaxing more into the messy sheets they were laying on.

'Our relationship is going to be an adventure, as anything with Harry Potter involved usually turns out to be.' He thought to himself in amusement his fingers now running through the hair of his slumbering lover.

"Dumbledore is going to be pissed." He mumbled out loud, a grin on his face as he looked into the face of his intended. "I can't wait for the fireworks…" He continued in a murmur of humor. It only took a few more minutes for him to succumb to his exhaustion.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

*Miles Away*

Albus Dumbledore turned away and sneezed loudly. He waved off Madam Pomphrey, who was muttering about his health being neglected.

"It's just my allergies Madam." He murmured, bringing up his cup of tea to sip slowly, a frown on his face as his mind raced into overdrive.

Someone was talking about him…


	7. The Hogwarts Express

Title: As Night and Day

Disclaimer: Refer to Ch.1.

Warnings: Slash (Just kisses and hugs LOL), OOC characters, Fluff

AN: Apologies for taking so long. I have been job searching *pout*. It seems Alaska has finally been hit with the economy crisis, so it has taken me a little bit to sit down and upload this. I added a little more to it to make it longer as my apology.

The poll for Ron and Blaise went well and the majority decided they would like them together. The other half didn't care as long as it wasn't Hermione/Ron or just didn't like Ron *pouts*.

Review Response:

Thanks to all these Reviewers: The Sweetest Words (Mmmm Cookies), Imarriedmalfoy, abbyagapao, Kawaii Yashie, Yana5, njferrell, Lientjuhh, RRW, AnimeConPhotoWhore (You have the funniest and cutest login name), Brianna Jacobs, animehphantom, Mimaindi, animaluvr123, VoldyisMoldy, momocolady, crazyhippie15-09, summersarebright, JameseMalfoy, Devils6Play6Ground6, , Asclepias, Disgruntledfairy and Sadstatue.

Cenn: It's the fruit as I didn't even know about Cheri being a French endearment. Thanks for the review!

Ams71080: No offense taken, that was the point of the warnings. Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for the review.

Skyinthenightslove: I have challenged myself to write a submissive Ron, though he won't be like Harry is with Draco. *smile* Blaise is going to have a tough time. Ron's reaction is in this chapter, he is also just a wizard (not a magical creature) Lol, you are full of questions but some have already been answered in previous chapters and others I can't say until the chapter is up.

Emodragon4life: Yes, I am *smile* I will check out the Manga book you have told me about. Thanks for reviewing.

The Hogwarts Express

* * *

The three days following their bonding flew by fast, Harry and Draco spending most of their time talking and enjoying each others company. On the morning of September first, Harry increasingly became nervous.

"You know if you really believe that Weasley has matured over the last year than there is no reason for you to be practically hyperventilating over meeting him." Draco said as he finished putting his clothes away all without the help of a House Elf.

Harry sighed softly, flopping backwards on the bed. His clothes were thrown across it messily, but he obviously didn't care about wrinkling them as he lay sprawled over both the bed and his clothes.

"I know, but anything can happen over the course of a couple of months. I honestly believe that nothing bad will happen, but I can't help that I feel nervous." Harry mumbled.

Draco closed his trunk as he finished packing.

'Thank Merlin that is done.' He thought, sighing in relief. Turning around to face the bed, he scowled as he noticed the disarray of clothes his mate was laying in the midst of uncaringly.

"Harry! I could have sworn you had most of this packed. Where did all these clothes come from?!" Draco ranted, pulling clothes from the floor as he made his way to the bed.

Harry sat up, biting his lip as he looked at the mess of clothes with a guilty expression.

"I didn't mean to make such a mess; I was nervous about meeting Ron." He responded, receiving an eye roll from Draco, who had stopped in front of Harry. He dropped the clothes he had gathered in a pile at his feet before snapping his fingers once.

"What can Dribbly do sir?" A House Elf squeaked as it appeared in front of Draco, its big floppy ears dropping down in a submissive gesture.

Harry glared at his mate as Draco ordered the elf to neatly pack his clothes.

"I can do it myself…" He muttered with a pout, leaning back on the bed. Draco turned from the House Elf with a smirk on his face.

"Obviously you are too distressed to do anything at the moment, typical of a Gryffindor." Draco said flippantly, his joke made obvious by the amused smile on his face. He gave an approving nod to the finished House Elf, whom bowed lowly and disappeared.

Draco walked over to Harry and flopped belly first next to him, laying his head on his crossed arms.

"So…" He started, turning to look at his mate. He had his eyes closed and a small smile on his face.

"We have two hours until the train leaves…" Draco mumbled to the dozing teen.

Harry yawned suddenly, sitting up and smiling at the Slytherin.

"We should probably get there early and beat the questioning crowd of students." He responded thoughtfully. Draco nodded, pulling himself up from the bed before pausing and turning back to the stretching teen.

"Harry?" Draco said to get his mates attention. Harry turned to him looking confused as Draco looked slightly nervous.

"Yeah?" He responded softly, hoping to ease the nervousness being displayed.

Draco cleared his throat and reached into a pocket on the slacks he was wearing. He pulled out a small box and handed it to Harry and motioned for him to open it.

"It's the Malfoy bonding rings…" He trailed off, smiling as Harry looked in awe at the two white gold bands with the Malfoy crest. The crest itself was the image of a dragon, its wings spread open as it balanced on its hind legs. Light shined out from above the creature while below it there were shadows, making Harry believe it depicted a perfect balance between light and dark.

The ring had an inlay of four diamonds, two on each side of the crest showing it was expensive but subtle. Draco chuckled as he took the box from Harry and pulled the smaller of the two out of the case.

"Every male Malfoy receives a set of rings at the time of their birth. Most pureblood families carry the tradition of bonding rings, but nowadays they are made from jewelry shops before the bonding." Draco explained, sliding the ring on Harry's left ring finger before pulling his hand up to give it a soft kiss.

"It displays that you have bonded to a Malfoy and carry the same status as any other in my family." Harry smiled before reaching for the case and pulling out the other ring. He slid it on the left ring ringer of his mate with a smile before leaning in to give him a kiss.

Pulling back Harry glanced once more at the ring before pausing in confusion. It didn't have the Malfoy crest on it anymore but instead displayed a griffin in its protective state and it s mouth open in a battle cry. Draco snorted at the cute expression on Harry's face before deciding to let him in on what just occurred.

"Father and I didn't know if you had a set of rings or not for the Potter family. If you do they are most likely in your family vaults until you can access them in the future." He paused, before continuing as Harry nodded in understanding.

"I am supposedly no longer part of the Malfoy family, thus father decided he should lay a timed glamour spell on the rings for when they are put on our fingers. It displays the Potter crest instead of the Malfoy crest. He figured if anyone asked, you could say you found those rings in the vault your parents left you when you were a baby." He finished smiling as Harry once again looked in awe at the ring on his finger.

"Wow…I didn't know there was a crest that represented my family." Harry mumbled, looking forlorn as something he didn't know was revealed about his family.

Draco smiled as he pulled his mate in for a hug. Harry rubbed his face against Draco's shoulder and sighed as he felt a hand rub along his back and a small kiss was pressed against his neck.

Harry sighed before pulling away and grabbing the handle of his trunk, Draco doing the same. It was time they left for Kings Cross Station.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Ron walked calmly next to his family, very unlike the bouncy and energetic persona he had shown during the last couple of years.

'You'd think they would stop looking at me like I'm a Deatheater under Polyjuice' He thought to himself as his mother and sister kept giving him worried looks. The only ones actually acting like he wasn't out of his mind were the twins, who were giving him the normal funny faces when they thought he wasn't looking.

Ron sighed as they finally made it to the barrier of platform 9 ¾. He really wanted to get away from the looks he kept receiving from his family.

"Okay Fred and George, you first." His mother said as she gave a hug and a kiss to her both her sons before directing them to the platform.

Ron rolled his eyes. 'She acts like we've never done this before.' He thought in exasperation, smirking as he noticed one of his brothers' was walking backwards as he joked with their mother.

Deciding to get revenge on the funny faces and crude gestures from before, he did something very unlike his usual self and stuck a foot out.

"I'm Fred mom, not Geo-" His brother started with a grin before tripping over Ron's foot, falling backwards and disappearing through the platform, leaving his cart behind. Mrs. Weasley blinked in shock while the George openly gaped at Ron before bursting out laughing.

'That's for the funny faces' He thought as he snickered in amusement. Pushing his cart forward, he walked through the barrier, leaving his stunned family and a laughing brother behind.

Coming out of the barrier he stopped for a moment and helped who he thought was Fred off the ground.

"Sorry, I have no idea what made me do that." He laughed; giving a small hug to his older brother. Fred ruffled his hair with a smile.

"S'okay Ronniekens," He said with an even bigger grin as Ron glared at the nickname. "George and I always wondered when you would start pranking us back. It's better late than never." He patted his younger brother on the shoulder before leaning in closer as if to tell a secret.

"Watch out though, as we have more reason to prank you now." He whispered dramatically, before winking and walking back out of the platform to retrieve his stuff and most likely calm their mother down.

Ron shook his head and sighed.

"I'm never going to understand them." He murmured to himself, a fond smile appearing for a moment. He turned around and walked toward the train to load his trunk. He knew Harry was around here somewhere; there was gossip and whispers all around about the boy-who lived and apparently…Draco Malfoy?

"I need to find Harry and get some answers." He mumbled as he boarded the train after loading his trunk, pushing passed someone who was obviously in Slytherin.

"Sorry," He murmured quietly, looking into the nearest compartment windows as he started his search.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Blaise Zabini turned with a raised eyebrow as Ron Weasley pushed past him murmuring an apology.

He chuckled to himself, "Well, well, well. Looks as if Gryffindors own fire child has grown up beautifully." He muttered under his breath, an amused smile adorning his face as he watched the Weasley walk away.

His hair was slightly darker than the bright red it was the year before and a little longer, reaching past his ears. He was also a couple of inches taller, just a little shorter than Blaise himself. The famous Weasley freckles were still there, but they seemed to have faded to only sprinkle over his nose and slightly on his cheeks.

'Wish I could have seen his eyes' Blaise thought, a smirk covering his face for a moment.

He was a little surprised by the apology, when last year the teen would have exploded and blamed him for not looking where he was going. He looked one more time at the fast walking teen before turning back to his own compartment, fighting the urge to look back again.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Harry talked to Draco quietly about the reactions they had garnered as they had passed through the barrier earlier.

"They acted like I had become the heir to Voldermort." He muttered with a small pout on his face as he slouched in the seat with his arms crossed. He probably looked like a ten year-old being denied his chocolate.

Draco made a noise at his mates slouching, but decided not to really say anything about it when Harry turned to glare at him, daring him to say something.

"Not everyone was like that Cherry. A lot of your Gryffindor friends and many of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws waved at you." Draco replied, getting a sigh and a reluctant nod from Harry.

"I just get annoyed when people think they know everything when they read the prophet." He muttered, leaning into the arm that had surrounded his shoulders. Draco nodded, letting his arm drop down to go up the back of Harry's shirt.

He began to knead softly in the area where Harry's wings appear, feeling the scars from when Harry had been whipped. He cleared his mind when he began to get angry.

'I'll deal with the Dursley's later.' He thought, his anger receding as he took a deep breath.

Harry gave soft sigh leaning further into the other teen as Draco continued rubbing his back soothingly. It was quiet for a few moments, as they enjoyed the silence before Harry mumbled something that had been on his mind.

"Ron will probably be different then you are used to from previous years. It took me a little while to get used to how different his attitude was last year, but he told me the change was for good."

Draco made a small noise in the back of his throat, letting Harry know that he understood. It was quiet once more as they both got lost in their thoughts.

The silence didn't last long though as someone slammed open the door, shut it then moved to sit down. Harry decided not to move away from his mate, but Draco did pull his hand out from Harry's shirt and put his hand back around his shoulders.

They both waited, trying to keep calm in appearance if not emotion.

_~_~_~_~_~~_~_

Ron stared at the two boys intently, leaning back against his seat with one of his legs pulled up to his chest. Harry was biting his lip nervously and Ron wanted to let him sweat a bit before even saying anything.

'Hmmm' He thought to himself, staring the two of them down. If this had been last year he would have jumped the gun and marched in yelling at the top of his lungs. He was glad he had thought long and hard about his 'act first, think later' response.

'What is it that is so different?' He questioned himself, watching the other two boys across from him. He could feel a slight difference of magic but not anything that could tell him what was different.

He eyed them both up again causing Draco to let a small growl out of his throat hostility. Ron almost laughed at the possessiveness coming from the blond.

'Well, something obviously happened if Malfoy is acting like he owns Harry.' He thought, taking on a thoughtful pose and causing the other two occupants to raise a few brows. Ron raised his own eyebrow as he noticed the ring that Harry was wearing, looking over he noticed the Slytherin also adorned a similar one.

'Interesting…' He thought, leaning further back against the seat.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Ron had leaned back, still eyeing them as he kept up his silence. Harry finally couldn't take it anymore.

"Are you going to say something?" He asked softly, a sharp tone to his voice. Draco snorted, and turned away at the glare he suddenly received from his mate. Only Harry could pull of being strict and nice at the same time.

Ron smiled in amusement, giving a look to Harry that basically said 'Take a chill pill'. Harry sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time that day, feeling a little reassured by his best friends amused response and feeling even better as his instinct gave off the feeling of comfort and security around Ron.

"I was just contemplating on what could have happened to you this summer without jumping to my usual conclusions." Ron finally spoke as he gave a side glance to Draco, who had taken a neutral expression at the level-headed tone the red-head was using.

"Obviously, a lot has happened if Malfoy is willingly sitting next to you." Ron finished in a murmur, running a finger up and down his cheek in thought as he stared out the window.

Harry had the whole end of fourth year to get used to this new attitude Ron kept portraying, so he nodded and waited for the other to speak his mind. He gave a small smile to his mate, who looked utterly confused with Ron's dreamy behavior.

Ron continued staring out the window for a moment, his hand twirling something small and shiny. This time it was Draco that broke the silence.

"You made Prefect." He spoke, receiving a slight nod from Ron. Harry looked curiously at the badge before turning to Draco.

"Didn't you turn yours down?" He asked, getting a smirk from his mate. Draco nodded and leaned forward till he was directly in front of a rapidly blushing Harry.

"I have better things to do than stalk around the school breaking up make out sessions." He murmured as another smirk flew across his face as he looked at Harry suggestively. It was obvious he meant he had better things to do with Harry. Harry blushed in response, but didn't turn away from Draco until he heard someone clear their throat.

They both turned to Ron, who was staring blankly at the two of them once again. This time he had his hands behind his head as he leaned back against the cushion, absently chewing on his lip.

"Sooo..." He started, raising an eyebrow. "You guys bonded." He stated bluntly. Harry blinked with surprise written all over his face while Draco nodded slightly, also a little surprised that the Weasley had noticed the rings and had stayed calm. Ron looked them over once more before nodding his head to himself.

"Yep, thought so." He muttered, twisting a piece of his ginger hair around his finger. Harry smiled, thinking he looked like a teenage girl twirling her hair.

Draco opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a commotion coming from the door.

Neville Longbottom slammed through the door, turning around to close it before leaning against it and breathing harshly. He barely gave a glance to Draco before directing his attention to both Ron and Harry.

"Did you know there are at least twenty students crowded around your compartment at the moment?" He asked them, walking over to the seat next to Ron and dropping down with a sigh. Harry looked worried for a moment before Ron decided to answer.

"I saw them before I entered. I figured they were trying to eavesdrop so I put a silencing spell on the compartment." He answered looking up as Hermione walked through the door with a disgruntled look on her face before sitting down between the window and Harry.

Harry sighed in relief, leaning back into Draco once more. They both didn't mind about everyone knowing they were bonded, but they were hoping to hold out as long as possible.

'I hate journalists.' Harry thought with a grimace.

"The rumor's true then?" Hermione asked suddenly, not even supplying a greeting to the boy's in the compartment. Her tone was rude and sharp. Harry looked surprised at the obvious contempt that was displayed in her voice.

Hermione was usually the most understanding, but at the moment she looked the most pissed off. Neville tittered for a moment, giving a wary look to Hermione, before turning to the couple in front of him.

"Congratulations on becoming the first Slytherin and Gryffindor couple in our year." He said with a nervous smile, leaning back as Hermione let out a strangled noise before standing and leaving the compartment.

'Bitch' Draco fleetingly thought before turning back to Harry, who looked confused and slightly upset.

"She didn't even let me say anything." Harry said, the confusion showing even more. Ron moved from his seat to sit on the other side of Harry, partly to give support and partly to irritate the possessive Slytherin.

"Malfoy is very traditional in his views on the Wizarding world, and Hermione has had a tough time with some of the stuff he said to her in previous years. It's going to take some time for her to get used to him." Ron said, nudging his best friend to cheer him up. Draco glared once more, before turning to his mate.

"The Weasel-ly," Draco started, changing the name mid sentence as Harry gave a small glare. "And Longbottom are giving their support. Most of the purebloods will actually be okay with us being together. It's more about you being a Potter and the last heir to the family." Harry looked at him, the confused expression making Draco give a small smile at the adorable teen once again.

Ron sighed once more, taking over on the explanation.

"What Malfoy is trying to say is that the purebloods don't care as long as you marry into a lineage that has high status, and you carry on the line. Other than that, it doesn't matter to them. Now, if you had bonded to a muggleborn or muggle than there would be protests among them." He finished, ignoring the gasp that came from Neville when he mentioned them being bonded.

Harry bit his lip as he functioned all that was being said.

"So, it's all about blood once again. As long as I don't bond with anyone that has muggle blood then most of the purebloods are okay with me being with Draco?" Harry asked, looking a little upset at what Ron and Draco were telling him. Ron leaned back while Draco pulled Harry against him once more.

"It's a little harsh, but it's the truth. This is why we are war with Voldermort if you haven't forgotten. Unfortunately, most of the 'light' side is going to be upset that you bonded with a Malfoy, regardless that he has been disowned for whatever reason. Why is that by the way?" Ron asked, his expression actually turning from the neutral stare to curious as he looked at Draco.

Draco smirked before pointing to Harry. "Father is afraid I'm going to get lynched by the light and that I have dug myself into a hole by bonding with their 'evil' leader."

Ron snorted and shook his head in amusement while Harry rolled his eyes at his dramatic mate. Neville just looked to be in a shocked state. Harry rested his head against Draco's chest, holding the hand that was around his chest.

"If Neville's reaction is anything to go by than I definitely don't want to leave the compartment any time soon." Harry mumbled, getting Draco to laugh in amusement. Neville looked up at his name before smiling in reassurance.

"I'm not upset Harry, just shocked and a little scared about the reaction there will be in the Great Hall. At the moment, there is only a rumor going around that you two are dating as you were seen holding hands on the platform, but once students see that ring then there is going to be a huge commotion." Neville stated, pointing at the bonding ring on Harry's finger.

Harry nodded, closing his eyes and deciding to rest. He would try to calm down before he left the train, that way he could at least try to keep his composure when all the drama hit.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Draco sighed as he ran a hand through Harry's hair repeatedly.

Longbottom was absently stared out the window, and Weasley was once again twirling a piece of his hair as he stared off into space. Harry had fallen asleep against Draco about two hours earlier.

'I hope Dumbledore will ignore us for tonight.' Draco thought, looking down at Harry and running his hand along the scar on his forehead before returning it to his hair.

'Just for tonight, than we can deal with him tomorrow.' Draco sighed and pressed a kiss to his mate's forehead, ignoring the thoughtful stare coming from Ron. Leaning back, he took a deep breath before closing his eyes.

The rest of the trip was spent in silence, Ron occasionally staring upon the bonded couple that was curled against each other asleep.


	8. Back to Hogwarts

As Night and Day

Warnings: Slash!, mentions of voyeurism.

AN: This chapter is very slow, it's one of those chapters that you need to put in to get to the action. On a better note, I had a great time writing the speech between Dumbledore, Harry and Draco. Look forward to that in the next chapter! So, finals have come around for me and I have been diligently studying. I figured I waited long enough though as my reviewers deserve an update. Review Response will be in the next chapter, but thank you to everyone that has taken the time to leave me a small comment.

Back to Hogwarts

* * *

Ron sighed in boredom as he took in the scene of his compartment buddies. Harry and Malfoy were curled into each other like newborn puppies, while Neville had fallen asleep with his head against the window about an hour after Malfoy.

Standing up slowly and quietly he stretched for a moment before making his way out of the train compartment.

There was no point in sticking around if he was going to spend his time staring at his best friend and enemy cuddle while Neville drooled against the window. He'd rather slam his head against the wall repeatedly.

"So bored, so bored, so bored…" Ron sang quietly to himself as he leant against the railing and looked out the railcars glass window and watched the scenery speed past him.

"If you want, we could go and do something to cure your present boredom." Someone whispered into his ear, causing Ron to immediately slam his arm back and elbow whoever was behind him in surprise.

Turning around quickly and moving off to the side, Ron looked even more surprised at the kneeling Slytherin, Blaise Zabini. He was obviously in pain, but Ron didn't move to help him, only stood back and surveyed the scene with a raised eyebrow.

"You sure…do pack…a punch...Red" Blaise gasped out as he leaned over taking in gulps of air and clutching his stomach.

Ron snorted before turning around and leaning on the railing once again, not even acknowledging Blaise anymore.

Blaise finally pulled himself from his curled position after a few seconds before leaning on the railing next to the Weasley child.

'His eyes are light blue…' Blaise thought with a small smile, before beginning to talk to the Gryffindor.

"You marred my perfectly delectable skin with your boney elbow. Do you do that to everyone who stands behind you innocently?" Blaise asked with an amused smirk. Ron huffed in annoyance shifting his eyes to look at the Slytherin before turning back to the scenery without answering.

Blaise raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Are you mute now or am I just not worthy of being answered?" He asked, his face pulling into a solemn dark look. He hated being ignored. His parents did enough of that while he was at home during the summer.

Ron hummed to himself for a second before turning to the dark skinned teen. He looked at him for a moment, looking him up and down slowly causing Blaise to raise an eyebrow again.

Blaise was slightly taller than him with dark olive skin, and black hair that fell into light green eyes. He was known to be a player among both girls and boys alike and Ron didn't doubt what the teen was intending to do by talking to him. Ron decided he would answer him anyway; just to be sure he wasn't jumping to conclusions before actually conversing with Blaise.

"I don't usually have people stand behind me 'innocently' while whispering in my ear. Most people have a motive to be in that position." Ron spoke in a straightforward tone, adding a small smirk at the innuendo.

Blaise chuckled, "You're in that 'position' often than?" He asked in an amused voice, keeping his thoughtful jealousies to himself.

Ron snorted once more as he started to twirl a piece of his hair around his finger in habit. It was a gesture that belied him being in deep thought as was common nowadays.

"No." He answered honestly before continuing, "I was actually referring to you, not myself."

Blaise furrowed his brows for a moment before shrugging.

"I'm not denying nor confirming that statement."

Ron smiled in amusement, "I'm not one to believe rumors, but by the sounds of it you've fucked half the student body and are still adding people to your list of people. Unfortunately for you, I'm not interested in being one of those people."

Blaise raised both of his eyebrows at this moment before answering to Ron's statement.

"What makes you think I am talking to you to get into your pants?"

Ron laughed softly pulling himself up from the railing before answering.

"The first words you've ever spoke to me in our four years at Hogwarts together were 'If you want, we could go and do something to cure your present boredom'." Ron laughed again shaking his head in amusement "By the sound of it, all you want is a fast fling and unfortunately for you, I'm not one for one night stands. See you around Zabini."

Ron walked back to his compartment slowly, leaving the astounded Slytherin standing in the full windowed railcar.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Draco sighed as he was awoken from his sleep by the Head Boy's announcement. Apparently they were only an hour away from Hogwarts.

Harry was still asleep and was very content with Draco running his hand through his hair. It sounded like he was purring deep in his throat, almost like a cat but more quietly. Draco smirked in amusement, running his hand from Harry's hair to his face and along his throat.

"Wha mmm" Harry mumbled as he stretched back into his mate, getting a snort from Draco in the process.

"You need to wake up Cherry, were almost at Hogwarts." Draco murmured silkily not unlike professor Snape.

"Mmmkay." Harry agreed in a mumble, but continued too sleep as before. Draco chuckled, leaning forward to make little circles with his tongue along the skin of Harry's neck, right along his mating mark. Harry went from sleeping to moaning in about four seconds, reaching his hand out to pull Draco closer in the haze of pleasure.

Draco pulled back the instant he knew Harry was awake, causing his mate to groan at the lack of pleasure.

"Why'd you stop?" Harry complained. Draco smirked before making a small motion towards something across from them.

Harry looked in the direction Draco pointed at and gasped as he took in a blushing Neville Longbottom. He scowled after a moment before turning back to his mate and shoving him.

"Next time wake me up like a normal person and try not to embarrass anyone in the room." Harry mumbled turning back to Neville to apologize as Ron came walking through the door with a small smile on his face.

"Just spoke to Zabini," Ron said to Draco, the amused smile still present on his face. "He obviously has no shame when it comes to sleeping around." He finished, sitting down next to Neville.

Both of Draco's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Blaise hit on you?!" He said, sounding incredulous. Harry snorted and tried to hide his muffled laughter while Neville didn't even stop his chuckles. Ron gave them all a blank look.

"It's nice to know that you all think it is impossible for someone to have a sexual motive when it comes to me." He muttered, giving a pout that was very similar to Harry's. Draco stared at him for a moment before snorting.

"No it's not that. Blaise always used to tell me that he would never go for a Gryffindor, even just for sex. Apparently he lied." Draco sighed, "He's going to laugh like Hell though when he finds out about Harry and I. He always used to say that we only fought because we wanted to get into each others pants." He looked thoughtful for a moment, while Harry looked up in contemplation.

"Yep," Harry said after a moment, "Sounds about right." He finished, leaning over to kiss Draco squarely on the mouth and laughing when Draco pulled him back for a more thorough job.

Ron gagged, looking over at Neville who just couldn't keep from blushing again.

"I've only been in their prescience for a couple of hours and I already feel like ripping my eyes out and puking from the sappiness of it all." He muttered to Neville, who looked at him in surprise before turning his gaze back to the making out couple.

Ron stared at him as Neville seemed to watch the two intently before turning back to the window to watch Hogwarts get closer.

'I would have never guessed that Neville was a closet voyeur.' He thought in amusement.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Walking into the Great Hall at Hogwarts was like kissing a girl when you were flaming gay. It was unpleasant and extremely uncomfortable.

All the students were whispering to each other and pointing out both Harry and Draco, who decided they would make a broad statement and hold hands. Draco smirked at the commotion, obviously enjoying the attention, while Harry glared at anyone who was being too obvious in their staring. Comments like:

'What the Hell?!'

'I knew he would become evil.'

And 'Wish I could get in on that agreement.' Were the remarks that were being whispered. Of course Draco shot a glare at the Ravenclaw who uttered that last comment, Terry Boot, not even flinching when Harry shoved him softly and told him to 'behave'.

Of course, Harry also didn't enjoy the challenging stare that was coming from both Dumbledore AND Hermione. The Headmaster looked like he sucked on one too many lemon drops, as he was trying to smile over the furious expression on his face.

Hermione just looked calculating, like she was taking mental notes on everything to reiterate later to someone else. That gave Harry something to think about.

Draco walked Harry to the Gryffindor table, leaving a kiss on the back of his mates hand while smirking at the rest of the table. He turned and swept off to the Slytherin table, meeting up with Blaise along the way. Many of the Gryffindors looked torn between being angry and amused. Harry ignored them in favor of sitting in between Ron and Neville.

As soon as Harry sat down though, a letter popped up on his plate with emerald writing that displayed his name. He picked it up momentarily and looked up to catch the gaze of his mate, who was staring stonily at the letter Harry was holding.

"Is that from the Headmaster?" Ron asked curiously, once again twirling a piece of his hair. Fred, who was sitting next to Ron, swatted the teens hand away from his hair, causing Ron to scowl in annoyance at his brother. Harry smiled and nodded slightly before putting it into his inside pocket. He would rather eat now and read it later, if only to piss the staring Headmaster off.

"Welcome students and teachers to another wonderful year at Hogwarts. If everyone would sit quietly and support our new first years as they are sorted into their house accordingly." Dumbledore spoke loudly, a calming smile on his face before sitting back down as Professor McGonagall led the new students into the Hall.

'I don't understand how this guy can be so loved and worshipped, yet be so manipulative.' Harry thought solemnly to himself.

'_I understand why, it's all in the promise of power' A_ voice whispered back, causing Harry to whip his head up in shock and seek out his mate in the Hall for reassurance.

'_It's okay Cherry, it's just me.' _The voice whispered calmly as Harry caught his mates gaze once again. Draco was staring back with an amused smile on his face; he looked very content with the mental contact that had made it self known.

'Wha...' Harry thought back with a confused expression. He watched as Draco chuckled to himself, tuning out the sorting that had began a few seconds ago.

'_It's not unusual for bonded couples to form a mental connection among other things. We should expect for a few abilities to make themselves known over the next two weeks.' _Draco calmly answered him, a smirk forming on his face as someone was sorted into Slytherin.

Harry noticed that many of the Slytherins were staring at Draco with hostile expressions, while some of them just looked calculating and slightly amused. Harry couldn't blame them; Draco and him were public rivals just a couple of months ago, it must be either awkward or confusing for most of the students.

"Longbottom, Sari!" Professor McGonagall called out, causing Harry to turn his gaze to a smiling Neville.

"I didn't know you had a sister?" Harry asked looking confused. He had thought that Neville's parents were in Saint Mungo's.

"She's blood adopted." He answered, smile still on his face as his sister daintily walk up to the stool and let professor McGonagall place the weathered hat on her head.

"After meeting Sari at a fundraiser for orphans, Grandmother thought it would be good for both of us to have a new addition to our family." He continued, not even looking phased when the hat called out 'Slytherin!'

He received many weird stares from his fellow Gryffindors and Slytherins when he jumped to his feet and started clapping and cheering on his little sister for getting into the house of snakes, Harry and Ron shrugged before following his example.

'Look out for her Draco.' Harry thought when he noticed some glares coming from the Slytherins. Draco nodded slightly, opening up a space beside him and gesturing to the young girl to come sit next to him.

Sari was a small, thin girl with long black hair that fell in curls at the end. She had light blue eyes and looked very much like a feminine, younger version of Neville. Neville himself had shot up over the summer and had ridden himself of his baby fat, getting quite a few appreciative looks from some of the students as he had walked into the Great Hall.

Neville gave a small relieved smile when he noticed Draco talking to his sister and smiled over at Harry before turning back to watch the last first year, Warren, Casey, get sorted into Ravenclaw.

Dumbledore stood up once again; his arms wide open in a greeting. Draco rolled his eyes getting a smile from Harry in the process.

"Welcome first years to an exciting new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

'_He's the only one that looks excited.' _Draco whispered mentally to Harry. Harry looked around before nodding in agreement. Most of the students looked dead on their feet and ready to collapse from either hunger or tiredness.

"Please note that classes will start four days from now. Also, please welcome your new Defense Professor, Dolores Umbridge, from the Ministry of Magic. Please make her feel comfortable and treat her with the respect you give all the other teachers.

Ron snorted at that statement garnering a laugh from Harry and the twins, not paying any attention to the women in pink that stood up at the head table.

"I would like to make a note that-" "Hmm Hmmm" The Headmaster paused, looking towards Umbridge with a patient look on his face. She smiled sweetly, causing some of the students to wince at the fake expression painted on her face.

"Headmaster, if I may?" She asked, moving forward to address the students before even receiving a response form Dumbledore.

Umbridge stood and carefully made her way towards the headmaster, looking as if it was difficult for her to balance on her high heels. Some of the students chuckled to themselves, but became quiet as she raised her hand for silence.

"Hello students, I am the new Defense Professor, Dolores Umbridge."

Ron snorted again before sighing in annoyance, "Must she repeat what we already know…"

Umbridge continued, "What is not known is that this year I will also hold a new title created for every student's protection." She smiled, the expression looking fake and tight.

"During the fiasco last year," Umbridge paused and actually stared at Harry who raised both of his eyebrows incredulously, "the Ministry has decided that a more firm hand is needed and improved rules are a must for this school year to go as smoothly as possible for all students."

Harry looked over at Dumbledore who was keeping a calm façade through out the entire speech, though his eyes looked a little more icy than usual.

"So this year, I will also hold the title of 'High Inquisitor'. The Ministry would not like another accident like last year to occur; the change is for the better of everyone." She smiled once more before turning back to her seat and sitting down.

"You may continue Headmaster." She finished. Snape, who was sitting next to her, glared at her blatant disrespect towards the Headmaster.

'_Oh Shit…'_ Draco murmured to him, getting an immediate agreement from Harry. The entire student body was looking around at each other in surprise. Most, if not all of them, were apparently caught of guard by the whole speech.

"Well, fuck me…" Ron murmured softly in an astonished voice, causing Neville to choke on his spit and the twins to grin in amusement.

'_This year is going to suck.' _Harry whispered to Draco with a sigh, propping his head on his hand as the Headmaster continued his speech before allowing everyone to eat.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"That was a load of crock." Ron mumbled as Harry, Neville and leaned against the hallway that was the start of the dungeons. They were waiting in the hallway to meet up with the Slytherin first years before they went to their common room.

"She's scarier than Professor Snape!" Neville exclaimed. Harry and Ron nodded in agreement at that exclamation.

"Did you even see Professor Snape; he looked like he wanted to throw his knife at her, and with the way Professor McGonagall was scowling, she probably would have helped him." Harry said with a laugh, smiling when he noticed the Slytherin first years making their way towards them with Blaise Zabini in the lead.

Zabini smirked at them, but didn't make any gestures or comments in front of the first years. He walked by them, telling of the schools history and how to find their way through the dungeons. He winked minutely at Ron, who didn't look fazed at the flirtatious act.

Harry looked between them with a smile on his face, looking as if he wanted to giggle. He turned away as Sari pulled off from the end and ran to Neville, throwing her arms around his middle in a big hug.

"Nev! I'm so excited to be here, everything is so big and ancient!" She said with a happy smile on her face.

Neville laughed with her, kneeling down and hugging her more firmly.

"Congratulations, Grams is going to be so proud that you are in Slytherin just like she was. She was so disappointed when I got in Gryffindor, so hopefully this balances everything out for her." He said enthusiastically. Sari nodded, before turning to the two boys standing behind Neville with a curious look on her face.

Neville looked back before chuckling and introducing them to her, "This is Harry," He said pointing to Harry, who smiled, "And Ron." Ron gave a small wave. Sari curtsied, causing Harry to raise an eyebrow, before turning back to her older brother.

"I better go before I miss everything. Love you big brother!" She hugged him once more before heading back to her group that had stopped in front of the potions classroom. Professor Snape was leaning against the door frame, obviously waiting on Sari to join them before starting his start of the term speech.

Neville stood there for a moment with a contemplative look on his face as he watched the potions professor began talking to the first years before turning back to Harry and Ron with a small smile.

"She'll be fine." He muttered to them, most likely reassuring himself with those words. Harry laughed and threw an arm around Neville before dragging him to the staircase.

"You're definitely more confident now that you have a little sister here." Harry commented with a grin as the three of them started up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower.

"So who was in charge of the Gryffindor first years?" Harry asked curiously, looking towards Ron. Ron exhaled slowly, before yawning and muttering, "Hermione."

Neville winced in sympathy, "It's going to take them forever to get up to the tower with her lecturing and giving history lessons." Harry laughed before nodding towards Ron.

"Why don't you go relieve the first years, Ronnie? You'll be their night in shining armor." He said teasingly, grinning even bigger as they came upon the Gryffindor tower with Draco leaning against the opposite wall, obviously waiting for Harry.

"Don't call me that…" Ron mumbled with a glare. Harry laughed and moved forward to Draco to give him a small kiss on the cheek. Draco gave a small laugh.

"Cheerful tonight are we?" Harry nodded.

"Why are you here so late Draco?" Draco's smile faded before sighing and leaning against the wall again, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Dumbledork decided to summon me from my common room via Sev and now I am supposed to get you and go up to the headmaster's office." Draco smirked suddenly, causing both Ron and Harry to raise their eyebrows.

"I've decided though, that he can wait until the morning. I would rather steal you away for the night and stir up some rumors around the castle." Harry smirked, as Ron gagged in disgust. Neville looked like he would rather not be witness of the present conversation.

"Now, we never did properly celebrate our bonding, so I think we should get moving." Draco said with a smirk as he held his hand out for Harry to take. Harry gave him an incredulous look and took the hand.

"I thought the sex was celebration and bonding all in one." Harry responded, ignoring Ron as he mumbled something about 'forbidden conversations' and dragged a gaping Neville into the common room.

"Now look what you've done! You scared them away!" Harry complained a small smile on his face even though he acted to be scolding Draco.

"That was the point, now you're in for a hell of a night." Draco said with a smirk as he dragged a protesting Harry down the hall.


End file.
